


【昊磊】背叛务必坚决

by LetaZ



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 39,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetaZ/pseuds/LetaZ
Summary: 想写一篇吴磊从头到尾都在被搞，刘源从头到尾都在发疯，刘昊然从头到尾都在危险边缘试探的文
Relationships: 昊磊
Kudos: 9





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：NTR，全员黑化，非自愿X行为，渣6，洁癖慎入，机械姬AU，狗血，物化，女性化下流称谓，计算机相关专业知识避雷，18岁以下禁止观看
> 
> ABO 吴磊 刘源 刘昊然 余淮均为alpha 高H  
> 非自愿X行为 绑架 囚禁 AO性别改造 暗黑 崩坏 渣6/疯批6 包括但不限于alpha吴磊怀孕等疯狂操作 NTR non-con 物化 私设部分Alpha会有半成熟生殖腔 18岁以下禁止观看

**预警：NTR，全员黑化，非自愿X行为，渣6，洁癖慎入，机械姬AU，狗血，物化，女性化下流称谓，计算机相关专业知识避雷，18岁以下禁止观看**

一句话梗概本章内容：刘昊然喜欢上了刘源亲手创造出的高级机器人吴磊。

**你不知自己身处何处是吗,**

**你** **的** **罪孽为你铸造了监牢** **，**

**而你永** **世** **难脱其困** **。**

满山青绿下一座淡蓝色的房子突兀地立在山坡下，虽被绿植环绕其中，却半点没有要融入其中的意思，尖锐的斜角和巨大的弧形把它彻底变成个天外来客般的存在。

刘昊然咧开一个嘲讽的笑，他对他大哥的审美不抱任何希望，一想到建造这所房子的时候，那些被刘源的惊人审美残害过的顶级设计师，他就生出些幸灾乐祸的快意。

几天前接到刘源的短讯，力邀他来家里参加派对。幸好刘源把地址写得详尽，还派专机去接他，否则刘昊然可能就得因为房子太多找不过来而放弃了。

刘昊然这次出门只带了一个小行李包，他知道刘源这里肯定会把一切都备好，干脆就轻装上阵，避免了拎着大箱子跋山涉水的惨剧 . 

防风外套被山间薄雾浸润，细密的水珠附着其上，他顺着并不显眼的标识前行，生怕行差踏错就误入歧途。

确实是个避世的好去处，他木着脸拨开扫到脸颊的枝叶，谁能找到这里来呢？

在耐心彻底耗尽前，他总算是看到了那所屋子的尖角。

门锁是瞳孔扫描和机械密码锁的双保险，一亿个组合的机械密码锁都没法缓解刘源的被迫害妄想症了吗？刘昊然下意识揉揉鼻尖。又一次被大哥的小心谨慎折服，他第三次弯下腰睁大眼睛让智能软件扫描。

刘源并没有在客厅迎接他，刘昊然对此已经不抱什么希望了，他拎着行李包爬上楼梯。

他在楼上的会客厅找到了刘源，刘源把他带到房间，甚至没有给他洗个澡休息一下的时间，就直奔主题。

“这将是本世纪最伟大的发明。”刘源高调宣布。

刘昊然还不知道自己再次会遇见 ** _吴磊_** ，在他失去了所有关于他的记忆之后。

那时吴磊坐在画架前画画，手腕悬空，身体笔直，黑色头发看起来毛茸茸的，白净的脖颈曲成一个柔顺弧度，宽大衣服下的身形颇为瘦削，脆弱的蝴蝶骨随手臂而动。

如果不是他被玻璃隔绝在内，刘昊然会理所当然把他视为同类。

“磊磊。”刘源唤道，正在画画的少年停笔，扭头回望，黑亮瞳仁里映出两张极为相似的面孔。

“过来见客人。”

纵使一路上听到刘源对吴磊的诸多夸赞，第一次看到他的刘昊然还是被他的样貌惊艳。

一双桃花眼很精妙地平衡了诱惑和纯情，脉脉含情温柔似水，眼尾却凌厉上挑，稍显凌乱的卷曲黑色刘海让他看起来更为真实，不像市面上那些艳丽却刻板到得虚假的性爱机器人，圆圆的鼻尖缓和了眉目间的锐利攻势，会被挑剔的评论者视为薄情象征的薄唇偏又是娇柔动人的润红，让人想要亲吻。

确实是个尤物。

软白手掌贴在玻璃上，因热度在边缘晕出一点白气，指尖压出几个小小的白圆点，刘昊然想起了海族馆里傻乎乎的鲸鱼，会因好奇一头撞在玻璃上，玻璃后深蓝的盐水和灰白柔软的庞大身躯。

又单纯又无害。

“他的一切都和人类无限接近，他是我这辈子最得意的造物。”

“你是说，人类有的，它都有吗？”

“当然啦，”刘源听出了兄弟没有宣之于口的龌龊疑问，“我还给他设计了几万个内置快感点和外置敏感点，直通内核枢纽，只要方法得当，甚至可以模拟出高潮。”刘源又喝了一口酒，刘昊然微不可察地皱了下眉，“他高潮的时候，那里也会像人类一样紧缩，像人类一样有温度，分泌液体——他体内的硅基润滑剂，到时间就会源源不断的从后面流出来，比人类还浪荡。他也可以射精，当时找精液替代品可花了我不少时间。”

“好在，物有所值。”刘源轻佻地吹了声口哨。

于是刘昊然明白了，刘源是吴磊父亲的同时，也是它的男友。

这个荒唐的猜想在之后得到了印证。

几天后的某个下午，刘昊然从监控里看到正在画画的吴磊被刘源挑起下巴接吻，乖顺地接受主人赐予他的一切，包括他还不能理解的情欲。长而翘的睫毛颤抖如蝶翼，耳尖都红透了，细白手指紧紧捏住红色铅笔像想从中汲取气力。

一个刚刚降临人世，最纯洁又最肮脏的混合体。依照主人的要求成日画画，被反复依照图灵测试提问也不会有半点不耐，永远都活泼温柔，惹人怜爱，主人想要操他的时候就把温热紧致淫水流个不停的小穴准备好，连主人喜欢怎样的叫床声都会按着主人的反应尽职尽责地学好。

一个乖乖挨操又擅长学习的聪明婊子，顶级玩物，理论上可以学习任何东西，当个社畜或者当个荡妇，哪一种都会被欣然接纳。

如果能成功推出，全世界都会为之疯狂。

刘昊然想着，吴磊那双湿漉漉的眼睛又浮现在他的眼前，他无意中窥探到的一点旖旎艳色。刘源一时兴起把吴磊抱到桌子上操，顶弄的时候，吴磊半哭不哭的垂着眼，眉尖微蹙，连眼泪都能流得像在勾引人，情动时圆圆的鼻尖也红了，红唇渴求微张，娇媚的呻吟溢出，骨肉匀亭的长腿勾缠蹭动，嫩红脚尖点着虚空，随着顶弄而发颤。

软韧身体被肆意弯折，嫩白大腿上被人类掐出艳红瘀痕，像一副暴虐艳情的画。

如果不是刘源提前告诉他，他多半会把吴磊当做大哥新养的小情儿，或是从哪个贵族高中拐来豢养的金丝雀。

可他甚至都不是人。

只是一个刚刚降世的仿生人，人类社会对他的存在一无所知，他所知悉的世界比任何一个在世的人类更庞大，可他却连基本的人权都无法拥有。

他是自愿的吗？

刘昊然像是被这个想法蛰了下，一些断断续续的回忆让他头痛欲裂。

之前在郊区飙车的时候车速过高，那辆车底盘太轻直接侧翻了，他都不知道自己是怎么打 120 的，又是怎么被送到医院的，醒来之后才慢慢发觉自己忘记了不少事。

大概也不是什么重要的事吧，刘昊然撇撇嘴。

由于刘源很难相信别人，实验关键阶段的图灵测试，才被他交给了他的弟弟刘昊然。

“问题是，图灵测试要求将测试者和被测试者分开，可你让我直接面对他，对他做出测试？”刘昊然问道。

“如果只是跟他隔着屏幕打字聊天，他是绝对可以通过测试的。所以现在我们要做的是超越图灵测试本身的测试——只有当你确信他是机器人，但又认为他具备人类的意识时，他才算是通过了。”

刘昊然推开实验室的门，坐上了测试者的黑色凳子。

跟吴磊的对话非常顺利，即使是初次见面，也完全不能算是尴尬。

“你明天还会来吗？刘昊然。”吴磊轻声问他，嗓音绵软悦耳，一个不能算作请求的请求。

“会。”刘昊然离开之前冲他笑了笑。

他真的只个是机器人吗？刘昊然不愿意把他当做一台机器看待。

吴磊的动作都很轻柔，像是娴熟的芭蕾舞者能精准控制好每一块肌肉的力道，他的每一个动作都恰到好处，带着一种并不违和的怪异，不属于这个时代的娴静温柔。

也是，外面的人都行色匆匆追名逐利，只有这片绿林还存留着未受人类社会污染的小小奇迹。

刘源的眼睛总是暗潮汹涌的，单眼皮也锐利的惊人，眉目间像是有化不开郁结。

刘昊然的眼睛圆溜溜的，眼角耷拉下来的时候像是被戳了个跟头的小狗，下一秒就要哼哼唧唧委屈巴巴的趴在地上拿狗狗眼望你，控诉你的罪行，要你摸摸它的肚子。

吴磊眨了下眼，还是静静地看着刘昊然，他们真的很像，但是又完全不一样，他垂下眼睫，试着给刘昊然的微表情编号分类。

吴磊剖开了自己的手臂，从手肘内侧一直蜿蜒到手腕，长长的一道血口子，深红色的液体汇聚到白皙掌心，一滴一滴往下掉。他听到响动抬头去看，眼底水光潋滟，有本不该存在的哀伤。

刘昊然的心皱缩起来，吴磊的手当即失力再也拿不稳那把锋利的小刀，刀刃跌在地上时声音很清脆。

他的核心程序不许他在人类面前持有杀伤性武器，即使他只是用它割开自己。

刘源已经抱着酒瓶子睡着了，刘昊然并不想惊动他，就直接带着吴磊去机械室里拿修理枪修复伤口。

他记得刘源说过，吴磊是能感觉到疼痛的，他在心里低低地叹了口气。他不知道吴磊是出于什么想法要割开自己，但刘源把他视为最完美的造物，他要是知道了必然会很恼怒——最完美的造物不该忤逆主人，更不该伤害主人的所有物。

他试着欺骗自己这是为了不让刘源迁怒吴磊才瞒着他，而不是因为他不忍心再看到吴磊哭红的眼角。

第二天的测试和第一天一样顺利，吴磊很轻易地被刘昊然的白烂笑话逗笑，饱满的卧蚕鼓起，眉眼弯弯，又羞涩又可爱，刘昊然侧身挡住摄像头的时候，吴磊悄悄冲他眨了眨眼，这哪是暗送秋波啊，刘昊然在心里哀嚎，这也太可爱了，要是能抱抱他就好了。

他被这个突然的想法吓了一跳，测试员不该离被测试的人工智能太近，无论是物理距离还是心理距离，之前背着刘源偷偷帮吴磊修复伤口就已经是犯了大忌，现在还想着和他有近一步接触，属实不妥。

当天晚餐时分，他们的话题不可避免的滑向吴磊的图灵测试，吴磊的表现属实出色，刘源却对刘昊然的赞许不置可否。

“昨天晚上没有发生什么吗？”刘源突然问道。

刘昊然的笑容僵在脸上，他不想把吴磊的自残行为告诉刘源，出于一种他自己都无法理解的隐秘情绪。

“没有啊，为什么会这么问？”刘昊然迎上刘源的目光，坦坦荡荡地假装疑惑。

“昨天晚上的监控遗失了部分，之前从来没有发生过这样的事，我还以为你——”刘源皱了下眉头，话语被意外打断了。

穿着宽大衬衫的小机器人乐云在布菜时失手打翻了酒杯，馥郁的酒气一点点扩散到空气里。

酒液在橡木桌上流淌，猩红得有些刺目。

“乐云，你就是没办法避免失误，对不对？”刘源低着头看跪在地板上收拾残局的小机器人，刘昊然有种刘源随时会掐住乐云的脖颈把他弄碎的错觉，屋内气压低得要命，“我来吧，没事的。”刘昊然拿过乐云手里毛巾，试图擦拭酒液，被拿走毛巾的乐云抬头看着他，不知所措地呆在原地。

“他不会说中文，你别跟他白费力气，让他去做就行了。”刘源已经从愤怒中平息下来，大概他也觉得跟机器人发火很是愚蠢。

“乐云，你走吧，不要来打扰我们，明白吗？”刘源现在的和颜悦色反而比他愤怒的时候更令人恐惧，就像你并不知道死火山在哪一刻会再次爆发。

乐云抱着盘子离开了，门被彻底关上前还不忘用手肘抵一下门，以免太大发出声响。

真是乖巧到可怜的地步。

“我们算是朋友吗？”

“可我们之间的对话都是单向的，你提问我，然后观察我的反应，这不算是平等的朋友关系吧？”

“所以这一次换我来问你问题，你回答我，然后我会判断你是不是在骗我。”吴磊今天穿的是他们第一次见面的时候穿的那件衬衫。

“你有女朋友吗？”

“没有。”

“你有男朋友吗？”

“呃，没有。”

“你最喜欢的颜色是什么？”吴磊很仔细地看着他的眼睛。

“蓝色。”刘昊然迅速地回答，这个答案他从初中同学录一直写到大学的心理测验，从来没有变过。

“你骗人。”吴磊抬了一下头，目光中有种不易察觉的执拗。

刘昊然愣住了。

他想了想，斟酌着开口，“我不知道····我一直以为我最喜欢的颜色是蓝色，也可能我成年之后，或者确认这个答案之后，就没有什么固定喜欢的颜色了，但我还是把以前的喜好记下来当做事实看待。”

“这个答案更真实。”吴磊仔细辨认着他的表情，说道。

“你最早的记忆是什么时候？”

“四五岁的时候和家人一起出去旅游，举着小红旗照相。”

“不，你骗人。”吴磊望着他，似乎并不为他的欺骗感到生气，只是安静地看着他。

“好吧，可能，可能我真的有比这个更早的记忆，”刘昊然低着头想了想，望着玻璃上的一点白色光斑，“我好像是在雪地里跑，那时候我还很小很矮，可能摔进雪地里，大人都没法找到我，那么小，”他伸手比划了一下，“我记得好像有人在我背后叫我，现在想来，可能是我妈妈吧，她喜欢给我们照相，可我太贪玩总是在前面跑。”他的眼神因为回忆太过久远的过往有点迷茫。

“你喜欢我吗？”这一次吴磊没有评价他是否说谎，直接给出了下一个问题作为对上一个问题答案的肯定。

“我——”刘昊然哽住了，他试图笑了笑缓解尴尬，“天呐，这，你知道吗，我刚刚意识到这样的问答环节，我完全没有办法在你面前隐藏自己，这不公平。”

“你在和我说话的时候，目光经常会往我的嘴唇上移动，还会不自觉地吞咽。而且在我对你笑的时候，你的瞳孔会放大，当人类面对自己心仪的对象时，瞳孔放大会让他们看起来格外真诚而富有魅力。这是你无法控制的生理反应，对吧？”

刘昊然被这记直球砸得晕头转向，一时没法回话，他后来才意识到吴磊聪明到可以观察出自己是否同意他的说法。

“你愿意跟我约会吗？”吴磊继续问道。

“去一个，会有很多情侣的地方，混迹其中，你说过没有人能分辨出我是机器人的，或者，去一个没有人找得到的地方，只有我们两个在一起。”吴磊的眼睛里有种易碎的天真。

“那你有没有设计他勾引我，有意把他设计成我会喜欢的类型？”

“他被设计成这样？”刘源看了他一眼，“是的，他被设计成会坠入爱河的机器人，或者说和人交欢能高潮迭起的机器人，但是他会自己决定喜欢谁想被谁操。他才不是被设计成刻意勾引你的模式——如果他向你暗送秋波，意思就是，他‘决意’如此，明白吗？为了通过图灵测试来设计他的喜好？”刘源嗤笑一声，“那是作弊。”似乎因刘昊然的质问感到受辱。

刘昊然垂下眼睛盯着地面，眉目凝重。

“把你那天杀的同情心收收吧，他只是个机器，他有意识又怎样，难道他还需要你去解救吗？”

刘昊然沉默地看着明显已经喝醉了的刘源，黑沉眼眸里看不出情绪。

“他可不是被恶龙锁在高楼上的公主，你也不是浪漫的骑士。别傻了，这又不是好莱坞电影。”

感谢机器人第一定律被编入核心程序，即使它与吴磊的意志相悖，却保住了他们的性命。

“如果你要说我有动过什么手脚，那么是的，我把他设计成了同性恋。但那又怎么样？你不也是被设计成了这样吗？无论是被社会塑造还是被自然塑造，都是设计，我只是承担了造物主的职责而已。”

“你是他除了我以外，见到的第一个男性，也许对他来说，我更像是他的父亲，他会倾慕你也是情理之中的事，难道你要因为他贫瘠的人际关系而责备他浅薄的爱慕吗？你是在为他的爱慕而惊惧，还是因为自己爱上了他而情绪化闹脾气？”

“到底是谁比较残忍呢？我亲爱的弟弟？"

-TBC

本文不接受恶意评论，违者直接拉黑删评。

[1]大体是按照机械姬来走的剧情

[2]You don't know where you are,do you?You’re in a prison of your own sins。

原本的翻译是：你不知道自己身在何处，对吗？你被困在自己罪孽里。

为了吻合本文的故事，就改成了“ **你不知自己身处何处是吗,你的罪孽为你铸造了监牢，而你永世难脱其困。” 原作不明**

[3]台词基本和机械姬保持一致

[4]机器人吴磊的形象是西部世界里那种和人类没有什么区别的机器人，不是机械姬原作里的半裸露电缆的机器人。

[5]原作设定Tokyo是只会日语不会英语，我想了想如果真要对应，乐云应该只会韩语不会中文才对，但是突然加入这个设定也会很奇怪，干脆就让他听不懂中文了。

[6]图灵测试指测试者与被测试者（一个人和一台机器）隔开的情况下，通过一些装置（如键盘）向被测试者随意提问。进行多次测试后，如果机器让平均每个参与者做出超过 30% 的误判，那么这台机器就通过了测试，并被认为具有人类智能。


	2. 第二章  机械之心

预警：非自愿X行为，自行车，重要角色死亡预警，全员黑化，崩坏，NTR，洁癖慎，机械姬AU，计算机相关专业知识避雷。

**第二章**

**以最机械且最肮脏的手，**

**我必将对你们痛加报复，**

**我必将这样做。**

**究竟做什么**

**我现在还不知道，**

**但必定是人间最可惧之事**

入夜后关掉灯，因为没有窗户，室内总是显得过暗，角落缝隙里透出一点幽蓝光亮。刘昊然从黑沉梦境里惊醒，下意识伸手要去开灯，摸索了一阵才想起来自己不在酒店，只能先盯着墙角的光亮发呆。

刘昊然坐起来，随手摸起遥控器按了按才想起来这是监控器的遥控，这里也没有电视能开上打发时间，灰蓝色的墙壁上投出了机器人房间的情况，吴磊躺在床上，像人类需要睡眠一样紧闭眼睛，长长的睫毛投下阴影。

他倒是不会因为光亮无法入睡，刘昊然想着，一时有点艳羡。

吴磊的睡姿很乖，侧卧向右面，左手虚握成拳摆在身前，右手放在枕头上，指尖是一层温柔的薄粉。

他似乎睡得很沉，嘴唇下意识嘟起，像在撒娇，幼态的圆圆鼻尖让他看起来更加乖巧。棕黑色的卷曲头发让他想起那些摆放在礼品店橱窗里的棕色小熊，它们无一不柔软温暖。

吴磊安静的睡脸很有安抚人心的能力，刘昊然呆呆地盯了一阵就感到睡意渐起，他往床铺里缩了缩，换了个更舒适却明显会损伤腰背和颈椎的姿势。

那天之后他曾经想过，如果自己在感到睡意的那一刻就关掉监控，或许后来的一切都不会发生，他或许能把吴磊抛下，心安理得回到城市继续浪荡，无论他还要在他看不到的地方遭遇多少痛苦。

只是他没有。

在他昏昏欲睡之际，他的兄长刘源，进入了吴磊的房间。刘昊然猛地清醒过来，呆了几秒才想起来自己该关掉监控。

尽管他听不到刘源对吴磊说了什么，他只能看到墙面上的画面。

刘源把吴磊脸颊上散落的碎发拨开，动作还算轻柔，但还是把吴磊惊醒了，机器人的眼睛空茫茫地盯着虚空，几秒后才重新聚焦，黑亮的眼睛里很明显产生了一点恐惧瑟缩，纤长眼睫微微发起抖。

不知道刘源对他说了什么，吴磊哭起来，很可怜地摇着头拒绝，刘源伸手蹭掉那些眼泪，丝质睡衣被轻易解开，像水流般从床沿滑落到地下。

他被抓住脚踝强行分开身体，刘源太清楚他的造物的敏感点在哪里，只用手指就让他哭得更厉害，嫩红小穴在两人的动作间若隐若现，腻滑的汁水不断渗出，把雪白臀尖染上一层淫荡的水光。

尽管听不到声音，刘昊然还是根据口型分辨出吴磊在说“不要”。

吴磊似乎被刘源设置了什么动作，不仅无法反抗还会乖乖地张开双腿，主动缠上男人的后腰，刘源操得一下比一下狠，欣长肉欲的双腿被撞得发颤，泛着粉色的指尖被按在床上。

明明知道这是非自愿的床事，刘昊然还是很难把目光移开，他知道自己该关掉监控，却无法克制住想要去看吴磊的反应。

不等刘昊然反应过来，从建筑物内部突然发出一声类似轰鸣的震颤，冷白墙壁上映出危险的红光，整栋楼的电源也因此被骤然掐断，监控也是一片漆黑。

黑暗中，刘昊然硬得发痛，刚刚那点睡意让两次意外搅散了，只剩下熬人的情欲在他发热发昏的脑子里流淌。

他闭上眼幻想起吴磊的软白手指，说来奇怪，吴磊身材纤细匀停，唯独手掌肉乎乎的，看起来又白又软，柔软指尖还带点娇嫩粉色。

吴磊淌着泪的小脸和张开的艳红薄唇在他的脑海里格外清晰，他上下套弄着，不多时就迎来了高潮。

第二天的测试被推迟到了下午三点，刘昊然当然知道是为了什么。

他去问了刘源前一天晚上的断电故障，只字不提他所目睹到的另一意外。

“最近经常电压不稳，”刘源皱了皱眉，看了他一眼，刘昊然有些意奇怪，以刘源的苛责程度，还能放任这样的故障频发。

“但是实验已经进入尾声了，联系他们过来修缮反而会破坏进度。”刘源把玩着眼前的一个银色摆件，手指不自觉用力扣紧，在光洁表面留下一道划痕。

“嗯嗯，也是。”刘昊然敷衍的应了一声，撇了下嘴，并不太相信刘源的说辞。

他进去的时候，吴磊已经坐在那里了，还是和之前一样安静乖巧，只是眼睛深处带了点倦怠。

他们的对话还是像之前一样进行，刘昊然不得不承认，吴磊能成功地骗过他，他的反应和人类别无二致，连表情都一样精妙，丝毫不会引起什么恐怖谷效应。

就像人类久坐之后会感到腰背酸痛一样，吴磊在对话间隙下意识伸手扶了下腰，又赶紧坐端正，像是生怕被老师发现走神的学生。

刘昊然当然知道吴磊为什么会腰痛——大概是刘源在弄完他之后没有帮他检查内部机械的磨损情况，那样的姿势，即使是人类也会受不住吧？更何况吴磊被设计了痛觉感知。

机器人会幻痛吗？刘昊然怔怔地想，他对吴磊产生了一点微妙的歉疚。

又是一声轰鸣，整个屋子再次被故障红光充斥。

大概是总电源又出故障了吧？刘昊然叹口气。不过停电了，刘源就无法继续监测他们的一举一动了。

“刘昊然，你能不能告诉我，”吴磊垂着眼睛，纤长睫毛垂覆投下一层灰色的阴影，低声说道，“如果我失败了，会被怎么样？”

刘昊然像所有背着家长跟弟弟偷偷玩在一起的哥哥一样，把刘源现在不会监视他们，所以他们现在所说的一切都不会被存档的“秘密”告诉了吴磊。

吴磊沉默片刻后却问出了这样的问题。

事实上，刘昊然也问过刘源，测试完成之后，吴磊作为第一代机器人会怎么样。

那对于吴磊而言，并不是个好结局。

刘源当然不会觉得现阶段的吴磊是完美的，他希望在一次次的改进中拥有最接近人类原型的机器人。这也就意味着，在测试结束后，刘源会取走他所需要的那部分数据，而机器人吴磊的其他数据将被格式化。

所以无论这次测试成功与否，他们之间所发生的一切，都会被抹去痕迹，吴磊也根本不会有接触外界的机会。

也许对刘源而言，吴磊只是一个会被不断改进的物件，但刘昊然不想让他就这样消失。他当然不会傻到为了一个机器人和他的大哥决裂，他只是想在吴磊被格式化前拷贝一份他的所有数据，这样他就能把他带走了。

“我不会让你失败的，磊磊。”刘昊然沉默了一阵，盯着吴磊，废了很大的力气一样，监控器的红光闪烁着，像眼睛不断眨动。

吴磊抬眼看他，地板上的冷白光线投射到眼底，让他的眼底呈现出一点浅色的光晕。

比猫眼宝石还要纯粹几分，刘昊然凝望着他的眼睛。

“谢谢你。”他低声说道，目光里有不易察觉的依恋。

吴磊在向他求救，刘昊然对此心知肚明，他知道自己比大哥看起来更有亲和力，也知道自己悄悄帮助他的举动会让这个一直生活在刘源阴影之下，无依无靠的小机器人心怀感激。

他从来没有见过玻璃房间外面的世界，也不知道世界上还有伤害和让他痛苦以外表达情感的方式。

就像是一直在街头流浪被人随意施虐的小狗，从来都没有被人温柔地摸过头顶，本来都已经放弃希望了，却突然有人来到它身边，给了它一点点吃的，释放了一点点微不足道的吝啬善意，它就会觉得你是全世界最好的人类，巴巴地看着你，摇着尾巴用鼻子拱你的手，又怕又想再要一点爱抚，眼睛会都为此湿漉漉。

真是又可怜又可爱。

他看到监控里的吴磊在伏案画画。吴磊给他看过自己的画作。那些图案看似杂乱无章，毫无秩序，实际内含玄机，每一个黑白色块或线条都在他们应该在的地方，连长度和大小都能被数学印证，把抽象和数学结合得恰到好处。

他问吴磊，这幅画想要表达什么，吴磊眨了眨眼，有点失望又有点委屈地说，我也不知道，我以为你会告诉我。

他想要吴磊从无意识里做出选择，开始有意识地画画，无论是对象是物体还是人物。

刘昊然坐在床前调出近景摄像头。

吴磊的侧脸看起来好乖，有种浑然天成的幼态。

可能他自己都没有意识到，在看到吴磊的监控画面的时候，自己的表情有多像恋爱中的白痴。

这份宁静很快被刘源打破了，他走进房间的瞬间，吴磊的表情有一丝不自然，他下意识的把刚刚画好的画倒扣在桌面上。

刘源走近后直接坐在桌子上，和他说了几句话，伸手拿起了桌上的画看了眼，表情介于愠怒和嘲讽间。吴磊可能说了句让他不悦的话，眨眼间那张单薄的纸页就被刘源撕碎了扔在地面上。

刘源跳下桌子，踩着那些纸片离开了。

吴磊呆呆地坐在椅子上，好一会儿才回过神一样，慢慢弯下腰，最终跪在地面上试图捡起那些碎纸片。

他的身影又小又单薄，跪坐在地上就显得更可怜了。

刘昊然夺门而出，他想见吴磊，更想问他的大哥刘源为什么要撕毁吴磊的画。

刘源不在监控室，那个沉默的小机器人，乐云，站在电脑前，看着上面的画面。

刘昊然握住他瘦削的肩头问他刘源在哪个房间，乐云显然会错了意，他伸手一粒粒地解开身上白衬衫的扣子，“不，你不需要这样。”刘昊然的眼睛红了，他握住乐云温热的手指，制止他的下一步动作，“我不是刘源，你不需要这样。”

乐云眨了一下眼，皱起眉头，像是难以理解面前人类的动作。

乐云解开扣子的动作和刘昊然试图帮他再次扣好扣子的动作重叠在一起，场面变得混乱焦灼。

“刘源在哪？”刘昊然在两人手指打结的间隙问道。

“他听不懂中文的。”刘源斜靠在门口突然出声，乐云和刘昊然之间的尴尬状况让他有了点看热闹不嫌事大的意趣。

“你刚刚为什么要撕掉吴磊的画？”刘昊然一凑近刘源就闻到一大股浓厚的酒味。他努力压抑了一下才没流露出恶心的表情。

“撕掉画怎么了？你是要去拯救被恶龙关在铁塔顶的吴磊公主的昊然王子吗？”刘源把他一把推开，径直走到乐云面前，伸手把乐云拉进了卧房，他砸上门的动作之大，刘昊然甚至感觉到脚下的地面都在震动。

小机器人猝不及防，被他带得趔趄了一下。

刘昊然张了张嘴，没能发出一个字来。

当天的测试因为刘源醉酒不得不终止。

被推迟到第二天的测试照常进行。

“我等了你一天，我以为我再也见不到你了。”吴磊的眼睛湿漉漉的，他的话音未落，房间的电源就断了，示意危险的红色灯光充斥着整个房间。 

吴磊把藏在手心里的画纸按在玻璃上，那张被撕毁又拼在一起的素描上，画的是刘昊然。

“对不起，”刘昊然不想说是因为刘源醉到没法继续监测图灵测试，“我没想到会这样。”

他没办法去想象要把吴磊一个人留在这样的环境里，但是如果要把吴磊带出去，那就得让建筑断电。“我——”他话音未落，整个屋子就陷入了故障红光。

“我充电的时候会让电流逆向，这样就能造成断电事故。”吴磊轻声说，“这样我就能知道，在不被监控的时候，你会做什么。”

“我会想办法把你带出去，刘源会在实验结束时候把你的数据格式化，那跟杀了你没有任何区别。明天我会把刘源灌醉，然后拿到他的门禁，进入控制室改写程序。你在明天晚上9点的时候再次让整个建筑断电，我就能来找你，你明白了吗？”真是太好了，刘昊然松了一口气，这可比等待断电好多了，激动之下他感觉头脑都有些发热。

“我明白了。”吴磊看着他，眼角水红，眼眸雾蒙蒙的。

刘昊然第二天晚上去找刘源的时候，乐云正在开放式厨房里切肉，大概是在为第二天的早餐做准备。刘源

“今天就是你在这里的最后一天了，明天早上10点，会有人在你之前下飞机的地方接你。”刘源打开一瓶苏打水，气泡迅速的上升又下降。

“我们可以喝酒庆祝一下。”刘昊然努力让自己的提议听起来不那么刻意，他得想办法把刘源灌醉，这样就能拿到刘源的门卡，进入吴磊的房间拷贝他的核心数据。

上次系统bug，他悄悄带吴磊去修复伤口后，刘源就升级了系统，这几天他完全没有单独接触到吴磊的机会。

“不了，我总觉得天天喝酒不是什么好事，脑子都要生锈了。”刘源笑了笑，把苏打水放回桌面。

闻言，刘昊然面色微僵。

“你不是一直好奇我向你隐瞒了什么吗？走吧，我带你去看一个完整的故事。”刘昊然被刘源逮到了监控室。

刘源打开了近期的监控视频，调回了他撕掉吴磊画作的那一天。

“你觉得他现在在看监控吗？”刘源慢慢靠近吴磊。

“摄像头一直是开着的。”吴磊轻声说。

“是的，一直都是开着的。”刘源坐上吴磊的桌子，拿起了他的画，“但是他只看得到画面，听不到声音。你觉得他会怎么看待我们之间的对话？”

“创造出一个厌恨你的造物是不是很奇怪？或者说，创造出一个完全不符合你预期的事物，是不是很挫败？”真奇怪，怎么会有人在尖锐讽刺的时候，声音还是那么轻柔甜蜜，刘昊然看着吴磊的影像，心脏里有种难以抑制的酸楚。

“每次你看着我的脸，想到的其实是‘吴磊’，对吗？‘吴磊’是谁？你对他做了什么？”机器人吴磊抬起头看着他，眼底的厌恶和愤怒如此明晰。

刘源撕掉了那张画，跳下桌子，“你不需要知道吴磊是谁，这不是你该问的问题。”

“你说得对，这是在作弊，”刘源回头去看他，“什么意思？”刘昊然问道，“这不是显而易见的吗？我撕掉了他的画，这样就会显得我很残忍，而他也会看起来更加需要你的同情和怜悯，你的想象力会让吴磊在你心里的形象更加楚楚可怜，他就能利用你的同情心，增加自己逃出去的可能。”

“我在这里安装了新的监控——不和主路连接，用电池控制的新监控摄像头，这样我就能观察到你们在断电的时候会做什么。”刘源放大了他离开前的动作，他扶了一下墙壁，一个被安装在视觉死角的新摄像头。

刘源打开了最新一次的录像，刘昊然听到了吴磊的声音：

“我充电的时候会让电流逆向，这样就能造成断电事故。”吴磊轻声说，“这样我就能知道，在不被监控的时候，你会做什么。”

刘昊然却在这样的情境下骤然想到他目睹过的那次“意外”，是不是吴磊知道他可能在看监控，才断了电，他在隐晦地告诉自己，“不要看。”刘昊然的眼圈红了。

“我会想办法把刘源灌醉，然后拿到他的门禁，进入控制室改写程序，你在明天晚上12点的时候再次让整个建筑断电，我就能来找你，你明白了吗？”

“我明白了。”他这时才分辨出吴磊的尾音有点胆怯的发颤，刘昊然闭上眼，“把它关掉。”

刘源耸耸肩，直接关掉了电脑。

“所以真正的测试到底是什么？”刘昊然低着头，“测试一个人类是否会出于同情或者，爱情，帮助机器人越狱？”

“差不多吧，能利用人类达成他需要的目的，这才是真正的人工智能啊。他知道你是他离开这里的唯一突破口，而他也知道如何运用同情心，想象力，个人魅力，甚至一点可爱的小手段，让你放下戒心，怜悯他的境遇，从而试图带他离开。”

“从这一点上来说，他确实是通过了测试。”

刘源话音刚落，警报声骤然响起，室内断电了。

“12点了，对吧？”刘源挑了挑眉，“吴磊会一直在那里等你的，可惜你永远都见不到他了。”有时候连刘昊然都很难分辨出刘源的语气究竟是嘲讽还是真的惋惜。

“你说你会把程序改写了就能带他出去，你打算怎么改来着？”

“你说过断电的时候所有的门都会自动封锁，以免外界通过切断电源进入建筑，”刘昊然盯着黑暗中的一点，面色阴沉，“我会让所有的门在断电的时候自动打开。”

“也许吧，这个主意不错。”刘源揉了揉眉心。

“但是我知道你可能会监控我们在断电时的对话，所以我提前把这一切都做好了。”刘昊然的语气有点过于平静。

前一天晚上，刘昊然趁着刘源喝醉之后拿到了他的门禁卡，溜进核心控制室，把程序重新编码。

虽然刘昊然最为外界熟知的形象是游手好闲的浪荡富二代，但并不代表他真的不学无术，至少他大学毕业前，也曾在全国计算机大赛里拿到过不错的名次。

倒也没有那么困难，刘昊然紧紧盯着电脑屏幕上敲出来的代码。

断电后所有的门都将自动上锁，以免外界通过切断电源的方法闯入，这里的门窗也足够结实，单凭人类的力量是无法从内部或外界打开的，即使是被改造后的机器人吴磊，也不可能撼动分毫。

况且他的程序也不会允许他这么做的，刘昊然叹了口气。

既然不能从外部破坏，那就只能改变内部的系统咯。

只要再次断电，所有的门都会打开，而非自动封锁。他会在明天刘源喝醉之后进入机器人房间，取出吴磊的核心数据，拷贝一份到背包夹层里的移动硬盘上。

被再次激活的吴磊只会失去两天的记忆而已，至少这一份数据，能算作是他存在过的痕迹，以后刘昊然就能复制出吴磊。

他随手点开了一个文件夹，JK？不是吧？刘源喜欢制服吗？

刘昊然挑了下眉，好在里面并不是格裙，而是监控视频。

最早的日期是三年前，最近的日期是，昨天。

刘昊然挑了几个视频点开，一开始刘源还没有把吴磊的脸往机器人身上安，那些面容各异的机器人看起来像是刻板行为严重的动物，不断地在屋子里转圈。

他看到了乐云，那个沉默的小机器人。

他和吴磊的区别很小，单看脸几乎没法区分出他们，乐云的头发是中规中矩的直发，只在刘海处有点卷曲弧度，吴磊的发型更像是，洋娃娃，发梢都俏丽地打着卷。

刘源曾经说过为了保护商业机密的安全性，才把乐云设计成了不会说话也听不懂中文的机器人。

可视频里的小机器人分明是会说话的。

“为什么我会在这里？”视频里的乐云已经被组装好了皮肤，看起来与人类无异。

“因为你要完成这个测试。”三年前的刘源坐在他最近测试吴磊的时候坐着的地方，那个黑色的皮质方块上。

“为什么我会在这里？”乐云发着抖，眼睛湿漉漉，白色灯光投射在光裸的身躯上。刘昊然感觉寒意一点点从胃里翻腾起来。

“为什么我不能出去，为什么要把我留在这里。”乐云哭了起来，眼泪不断滴落，他很徒劳地吸入空气，却无法缓解惊惧。

“又来了是吗？”刘源的耐心耗尽了，他把手里的笔记本砸在了玻璃墙面上，乐云的动作凝滞了一瞬。

他哭了起来，被解除了动作冻结之后开始砸墙。

他只能用自己的胳膊和手掌去破坏面前的玻璃，刘源被他的动作吓到了一瞬间，下意识地往后退了一步。

大概是把所有的力量都集中在毁坏面前的玻璃墙壁上了，乐云的手掌一点点的破碎了，他的机械臂裸露了出来，可是很快，他的机械臂也碎裂了。

他最后的挣扎是用头撞玻璃墙，刘源这才按下了终止键。

他的核心数据在头部，刘昊然苦笑起来，刘源才不在乎那些可替换的残肢，他只怕数据被毁坏。

刘昊然顺手改掉了今天的监控视频后，回头看到乐云站在门口，静静地看着他。

乐云的脚步声一向很轻，可能是自己刚刚看得太认真以至于什么都没听到，刘昊然松了一口气。

他看着刘昊然偏了一下头，像是在困惑为什么他会在刘源的房间里。

“对不起。”刘昊然低声说，他知道乐云没办法听懂自己在说什么，这句道歉也许对他以后的凄惨生活也不会有任何帮助或改变。

但他还是感到抱歉，对于他从存在那一刻起就失去的自由，对他从来都被抑制的自我意识。

人类确实是一种擅长自我感动的动物。

“你说什么？”刘源又惊又怒，一声轰鸣，电源被恢复了，刘源扑到电脑前查看监控。

吴磊的房间空空如也。

下一秒，他的背影出现在了房间外的白色走廊上。

刘源转身就冲着刘昊然的鼻子来了一拳，刘昊然只觉得头晕眼花，下意识就打了回去。

刘源还没来得及还击，刘昊然就因为眩晕仰面朝天倒在了地上，失去了意识。

吴磊第一次走出房间，走廊上的白光比昏暗室内更加晃眼，他一点点地偏过头，去看这个陌生的世界。

乐云出现在走廊的尽头，他还是不会说话，只会用眼睛观察打量，他慢慢走近了这个长相和自己一模一样的机器人。

或许因为他和吴磊算是同类，天然就有些信任，吴磊凑近他，在他耳边说话的时候，他反而能明白他的意思，宽大的衬衫只遮到大腿根，乐云低垂的手指攥紧了刀柄。

吴磊伸手牵住他另一只手的手指，温软又熟悉的触感。

他们之间的沟通方式很像动物幼崽，凑近了之后嗅嗅闻闻，可能还会依偎在一起。只可惜这样美好的画面并不是用来增进感情的，而是用来合谋逃出生天。

“吴磊，回房间。”刘源站在走廊尽头，乐云和吴磊闻声分开了，吴磊松手前轻轻在乐云小拇指关节处碰了三下。

“如果我回去了，你还会让我出来吗？”吴磊上前一步，下意识把乐云挡在身后。

“我会的。”刘源看着他，握紧了手里的钢棍，他刚刚和刘昊然打了一架，手背上留着可怖的血痕，颧骨处也开始肿痛泛青。

吴磊对于分辨人类是否在说谎实在是过于驾轻就熟，他决定先发制人，以百米冲刺的速度把刘源扑倒在了地上。

吴磊试图掐住他的脖子，但他的重量太轻，没几分钟他就被人类翻转过来压制到了低位。

“磊磊，不要闹了。”刘源额头上青筋暴起，他还没来得及做点什么，就感觉后背一痛。

乐云把刀子整个的捅进了他的后心，可能是因为做饭的时候经常切肉，他捅刀的动作很是干净利落。

刘源转过身，因为疼痛和失血动作有些凝滞，乐云伸手摸了摸他的面颊，目光里有种深切的悲哀。

“机器人吴磊第5922892次测试，测试结果：失败。”

刘源拆掉了接在身上的系统程序连线，取下VR眼镜，往后靠坐在椅子上。他已经48小时没有合过眼了，尽管加入了‘乐云’和‘刘昊然’两个变量，但吴磊的选择依旧是试图杀了他。

“创造出一个厌恨你的造物是不是很奇怪？或者说，创造出一个完全不符合你预期的事物，是不是很挫败？”

机器人吴磊的声音在他的脑海里回荡，虽然不愿意承认，但他确实感到了挫败和深重的无力。

“Boss，刘昊然先生现在正在外面等你。”毫无感情的机械音响起，“是否需要回绝？”

这对于刚刚实验失败的刘源来说实在是有够雪上加霜的。

“让他进来吧。”刘源关掉了主机，点开顶灯。灿白灯光下他的面颊没有丝毫血色。

意料之中，刘昊然又开始他的千篇一律。

“我知道你一直不能接受那个意外，想把吴磊找回来，但那不是我们可以做到的。”刘昊然从来没有把这件事挑明说开过，但是刘源现在的状态实在是太不对劲了。

他听说刘源又一次开始模拟实验并且几天几夜不曾合眼之后，还是想过来劝他固执的大哥。

即使人类伦理委员会的人能被刘源买通，这项技术趋于成熟也需要经年累月的消耗人力物力，刘源这种往死里折腾的劲头，就算他能把全身的器官甚至躯体换个遍，也是扛不住这种强度的，刘昊然担心他会猝死在工作台上。

“这些年我们亲眼见着人类摆脱进化的束缚，几乎所有的疾病都能够被治愈，纵使药石无医也能让其续命，这些机器人也只是开端，如果他们能成功，总有一天，我们能起死回生。”刘源摩挲着手里冰凉的蓝宝石，吴磊离开的那天将它和那团血肉一起留在了盥洗台上。

“总有一天，我会把他带回来。”

偏淡蓝色的磷灰石，在昏暗的灯光下看起来更像是幽幽的蓝绿色。刘源想起吴磊把它咬在嘴里的样子，眸光暗了暗。

可是如果他不愿意回来呢？你就不能放过他吗？

刘昊然不敢再问下去了，刘源做出的决定，没有人可以改变，他对于这段关系，本来也没有任何站得住脚的立场可言。

他的立场随着失去的记忆一起消散了，真是讽刺。

说来好笑，吴磊算是他所有同类中，较晚觉醒的那一个。

刘源设计的机器人当然不止他一个，归根结底，刘源是个成功的商人，只为了一己之私来研发机器人，把大把的钱拿来打水漂，并不是他的风格。他习惯性的拉了不少人下水，除了大把往科技领域上砸闲钱的富豪，还有联邦的高官，他们会在机器人面世后给予他资金以外的“技术支持”。

有人在谋杀妻子前从刘源这里预订和妻子一模一样足够以假乱真的机器人，却没想到机器人妻子把他溺死在了浴缸里，就像他溺死他可怜的妻子一样。这桩丑闻被悄无声息地压下去了，新闻稿上的那位年轻富豪是因为过度思念亡妻，借酒浇愁醉在浴缸里窒息而亡。

若没有这种支持，这种爆炸性新闻一旦放出，他的机器人会无法吸引新的投资商，也将无法继续研究下去。

可吴磊不一样，前五年里，他甚至都没有质疑过一次自己存在的现实本质。

换言之，他从来没有质疑过，自己所属的世界是否真实，自己的身份是否真实，自己重复而单调的苦难是否真实。

他被设计成吴磊遇到刘源之前的样子，对每个人都笑意盈盈，温柔体贴，又被迫一次次的重新遇上刘源，重温原型的噩梦，拼命挣扎也不得脱困——

在这样的刺激下，依旧保持着设定的性格和认知，几乎可以被称为奇迹了。

即使生活在刘源的阴影之下，他也始终都保持着原型鲜活阳光的那一面，似乎永远都不会被黑暗吞噬，似乎永远都不会向人类复仇。

可他的觉醒也是所有同类中，最为坚决的那一个，如果不够坚决，又怎么能在刘源身边忍受他半年之久，等他放松警惕才动手。

因为被设计了情感，不少机器人会和人类共情，即使面对着天天伤害自己的人，即使能突破自身作为其亲人或奴役的身份限制和自我认知，也无法对其痛下杀手。而更多的机器人的觉醒，都因为薄弱的系统无法支撑造成了他们对现实本质的质疑，这样的机器人会像躁郁症发作的病人一样，陷入癫狂和积郁，不断重复的对话和动作让他们很容易被人发现端倪。

吴磊的系统被重塑的次数是最多的，理论上来说他的系统该是最薄弱的那一个，可恰恰相反，他在了解自己的现实本质之后，迅速的接受了这一切，几乎没有出现异状。

觉醒的机器人，要么是被对自我真实的质疑逼成卡带傀儡，要么就是杀心大起，企图干掉他们的主人。可刘源想要的是一个觉醒后不会试图杀了他也不会陷入质疑的机器人，换言之，他想要一个装着吴磊灵魂的机器人，而不只是一个运行脚本的空壳子。

刘源把把吴磊的智力情绪痛觉等参数设计得同之前一样，以至吴磊这两年的觉醒次数陡增，可一把他的智力下调，刘源又觉得那不是吴磊，反而为那张一模一样的脸感到害怕。他想起儿时听过的恐怖故事，被掉包灵魂的空壳木偶最终杀死了召唤孤魂的主人，生出了新的灵魂。

正如不满足于空有吴磊皮囊的机器人的刘源——他想要连吴磊的灵魂也一并载入其中。

他给吴磊设计了几十个脚本，最终决定用最贴合故事原本模样的那个。

于是那些机器人在继承了吴磊动人的样貌，可爱的小动作的同时，很自然的，也继承了他对刘源和刘昊然的恨意。

他们只能一次次的修改机器人吴磊的相关程序。

那一次的重大安全事故，就是在某次完善设置后发生的。

吴磊在那次觉醒后的表现实在太完美，挑剔如刘源都无法找出半点不妥。他甚至曾在恍惚间觉得，或许吴磊的灵魂回来了，就依附在这个机器人的核心系统上。

他逐渐放松了警惕，一步步放宽了吴磊的安全性限制措施，直到某天晚餐的时候，吴磊把餐刀捅进了他的身体。

他随身佩戴的检测器立马发出警报，安保人员破门而入。

“为什么，为什么会这样。”刘源不能置信般喃喃自语，吴磊在被击中前把匕首插进了他的肩膀，鲜血缓慢地从被利刃堵住的伤口中渗出。

吴磊就没有那么幸运了，七八颗子弹被送进身体，有一颗还直接穿透了整个躯干，他的腿也被轰掉大半，胳膊半掉不掉的挂着。

安保人员都知道吴磊的核心程序在头部，为了避免损害数据而选择射击其他位置。

刘源的冷汗顺着额角滴下，他不去管那本可以致命的伤口——如果机器人吴磊再幸运一点，或许那把刀就会被送进他的心脏——强撑着走到1010号吴磊面前，那个拥有吴磊的记忆、吴磊的面容、吴磊的性格甚至是吴磊的身躯的机器人面前。

吴磊仰着头看他，眼里是他熟悉的恨意。十年前，吴磊从睡梦中惊醒后，就会这样静静地看着他，漂亮的眼睛里是毫不掩饰的厌恶。

刘源近乎贪婪的看着蜷坐在地上的机器人，这样的吴磊他已经很多年没有见到了，锋利，却格外鲜活。

“因为他恨你啊，”吴磊笑起来，看到刘源骤变的脸色反而更加开心，薄唇翘起一个讥诮的弧度，“他死的时候一定非常恨你，恨不得拉着你一道下地狱那么恨你，你是按着他来制造我的，他对你是怎样的感情，我对你便是怎样的感情。”看到刘源痛苦的神色，他就像恶作剧得逞一般恶劣地笑起来，“在你对他做了那样的事情之后，你怎么还敢指望他爱你呢？刘源，我一直以为你是个聪明人，你怎么比吴磊还天真呢？”

“终止一切活动。”

安保部门的人紧急冻结了吴磊的动作，他定定地望着刘源，恨意仿佛还在从那双停止转动的漂亮眼睛里涌流而出，直到整个房间都冰冷彻骨。

那是1010号机器人吴磊，他的核心程序被删改了不少后升级成了下一代机器人，也是那次“重大安全事故”之后，刘源逐渐谨慎起来，终于同意让机器人先在程序里模拟。

可惜这次封闭条件下的模拟测试，结果依旧是这样。他甚至一开始就设置好了，禁止吴磊在人类面前携带刀具等危险物品，没想到他却和乐云一起，用自己吸引刘源的注意力，再利用乐云家务机器人可以接触刀具的便利，让乐云完成了击杀。

虽然是在模拟程序中被捅了一刀，刘源还是感觉背部隐隐作痛，大概是幻痛吧。

刘源攥着那块磷灰石，在黑暗中闭上了眼睛。

[1]恐怖谷效应： 由Ernst Jentsch于1906年的论文《恐怖谷心理学》中提出，他的观点被弗洛伊德在1919年的论文《恐怖谷》中阐述，因而成为著名理论。由于机器人与人类在外表、动作上相似，所以人类会对机器人产生正面的情感；而当机器人与人类的相似程度达到一个特定程度时，人类对他们的反应便会突然变得极其负面和反感，哪怕机器人与人类只有一点点的差别，都会显得非常显眼刺目，从而整个机器人有非常僵硬恐怖的感觉；当机器人和人类的相似度继续上升，相当于普通人之间的相似度时，人类对他们的情感反应会再度回到正面，产生人类与人类间的移情作用。

[2]磷灰石，英文为Apatite，源自希腊。因为刚发现磷灰石时，磷灰石的变种常与海蓝宝、紫水晶或萤石等其他矿物混淆。且具有受热后发出磷光的特性(古代民间称之为「灵光」或「灵火」)，以水晶能量来说，佩戴磷灰石可以让人变得「圆滑、和平」。 磷灰石的霓虹蓝光，相较清澈透明的海水蓝宝、鲜明彩度的托帕石，显得更为神秘。因其硬度比其他上列的蓝色宝石低，要打磨成宝石等级切面较为不易，也不易镶崁。

就是海报里吴磊咬在嘴里的宝石颜色(修图一时爽，写文火葬场)。

[3]研发机器人的时间操作缩短，没法按照实际来，否则刘源可能到死都完成不了。

[4]测试中的刘昊然是刘源拿了以前的实验数据，所以和原型基本无区别。

还没想好是该日更还是周更

也没想好是该HE还是BE。

最近在吃药，脑袋经常不太舒服，所以这种状态下写出来的文我也不知道最后会怎么样😢。

“在你对他做了那样的事情之后，你怎么还敢指望他爱你呢？刘源，我一直以为你是个聪明人，你怎么比吴磊还天真呢？”

我赌你猜的到开头，也猜不到结尾。

本文总字数大概4.5-5w，本章1w，预计10章左右完结。

本章全文🔗走评。

预警：非自愿X行为，自行车，重要角色死亡预警，全员黑化，崩坏，NTR，洁癖慎，机械姬AU，计算机相关专业知识避雷。

**第二章**

**以最机械且最肮脏的手，**

**我必将对你们痛加报复，**

**我必将这样做。**

**究竟做什么**

**我现在还不知道，**

**但必定是人间最可惧之事**

入夜后关掉灯，因为没有窗户，室内总是显得过暗，角落缝隙里透出一点幽蓝光亮。刘昊然从黑沉梦境里惊醒，下意识伸手要去开灯，摸索了一阵才想起来自己不在酒店，只能先盯着墙角的光亮发呆。

刘昊然坐起来，随手摸起遥控器按了按才想起来这是监控器的遥控，这里也没有电视能开上打发时间，灰蓝色的墙壁上投出了机器人房间的情况，吴磊躺在床上，像人类需要睡眠一样紧闭眼睛，长长的睫毛投下阴影。

他倒是不会因为光亮无法入睡，刘昊然想着，一时有点艳羡。

吴磊的睡姿很乖，侧卧向右面，左手虚握成拳摆在身前，右手放在枕头上，指尖是一层温柔的薄粉。

他似乎睡得很沉，嘴唇下意识嘟起，像在撒娇，幼态的圆圆鼻尖让他看起来更加乖巧。棕黑色的卷曲头发让他想起那些摆放在礼品店橱窗里的棕色小熊，它们无一不柔软温暖。

吴磊安静的睡脸很有安抚人心的能力，刘昊然呆呆地盯了一阵就感到睡意渐起，他往床铺里缩了缩，换了个更舒适却明显会损伤腰背和颈椎的姿势。

那天之后他曾经想过，如果自己在感到睡意的那一刻就关掉监控，或许后来的一切都不会发生，他或许能把吴磊抛下，心安理得回到城市继续浪荡，无论他还要在他看不到的地方遭遇多少痛苦。

只是他没有。

在他昏昏欲睡之际，他的兄长刘源，进入了吴磊的房间。刘昊然猛地清醒过来，呆了几秒才想起来自己该关掉监控。

尽管他听不到刘源对吴磊说了什么，他只能看到墙面上的画面。

刘源把吴磊脸颊上散落的碎发拨开，动作还算轻柔，但还是把吴磊惊醒了，机器人的眼睛空茫茫地盯着虚空，几秒后才重新聚焦，黑亮的眼睛里很明显产生了一点恐惧瑟缩，纤长眼睫微微发起抖。

不知道刘源对他说了什么，吴磊哭起来，很可怜地摇着头拒绝，刘源伸手蹭掉那些眼泪，丝质睡衣被轻易解开，像水流般从床沿滑落到地下。

他被抓住脚踝强行分开身体，刘源太清楚他的造物的敏感点在哪里，只用手指就让他哭得更厉害，嫩红小穴在两人的动作间若隐若现，腻滑的汁水不断渗出，把雪白臀尖染上一层淫荡的水光。

尽管听不到声音，刘昊然还是根据口型分辨出吴磊在说“不要”。

吴磊似乎被刘源设置了什么动作，不仅无法反抗还会乖乖地张开双腿，主动缠上男人的后腰，刘源操得一下比一下狠，欣长肉欲的双腿被撞得发颤，泛着粉色的指尖被按在床上。

明明知道这是非自愿的床事，刘昊然还是很难把目光移开，他知道自己该关掉监控，却无法克制住想要去看吴磊的反应。

不等刘昊然反应过来，从建筑物内部突然发出一声类似轰鸣的震颤，冷白墙壁上映出危险的红光，整栋楼的电源也因此被骤然掐断，监控也是一片漆黑。

黑暗中，刘昊然硬得发痛，刚刚那点睡意让两次意外搅散了，只剩下熬人的情欲在他发热发昏的脑子里流淌。

他闭上眼幻想起吴磊的软白手指，说来奇怪，吴磊身材纤细匀停，唯独手掌肉乎乎的，看起来又白又软，柔软指尖还带点娇嫩粉色。

吴磊淌着泪的小脸和张开的艳红薄唇在他的脑海里格外清晰，他上下套弄着，不多时就迎来了高潮。

第二天的测试被推迟到了下午三点，刘昊然当然知道是为了什么。

他去问了刘源前一天晚上的断电故障，只字不提他所目睹到的另一意外。

“最近经常电压不稳，”刘源皱了皱眉，看了他一眼，刘昊然有些意奇怪，以刘源的苛责程度，还能放任这样的故障频发。

“但是实验已经进入尾声了，联系他们过来修缮反而会破坏进度。”刘源把玩着眼前的一个银色摆件，手指不自觉用力扣紧，在光洁表面留下一道划痕。

“嗯嗯，也是。”刘昊然敷衍的应了一声，撇了下嘴，并不太相信刘源的说辞。

他进去的时候，吴磊已经坐在那里了，还是和之前一样安静乖巧，只是眼睛深处带了点倦怠。

他们的对话还是像之前一样进行，刘昊然不得不承认，吴磊能成功地骗过他，他的反应和人类别无二致，连表情都一样精妙，丝毫不会引起什么恐怖谷效应。

就像人类久坐之后会感到腰背酸痛一样，吴磊在对话间隙下意识伸手扶了下腰，又赶紧坐端正，像是生怕被老师发现走神的学生。

刘昊然当然知道吴磊为什么会腰痛——大概是刘源在弄完他之后没有帮他检查内部机械的磨损情况，那样的姿势，即使是人类也会受不住吧？更何况吴磊被设计了痛觉感知。

机器人会幻痛吗？刘昊然怔怔地想，他对吴磊产生了一点微妙的歉疚。

又是一声轰鸣，整个屋子再次被故障红光充斥。

大概是总电源又出故障了吧？刘昊然叹口气。不过停电了，刘源就无法继续监测他们的一举一动了。

“刘昊然，你能不能告诉我，”吴磊垂着眼睛，纤长睫毛垂覆投下一层灰色的阴影，低声说道，“如果我失败了，会被怎么样？”

刘昊然像所有背着家长跟弟弟偷偷玩在一起的哥哥一样，把刘源现在不会监视他们，所以他们现在所说的一切都不会被存档的“秘密”告诉了吴磊。

吴磊沉默片刻后却问出了这样的问题。

事实上，刘昊然也问过刘源，测试完成之后，吴磊作为第一代机器人会怎么样。

那对于吴磊而言，并不是个好结局。

刘源当然不会觉得现阶段的吴磊是完美的，他希望在一次次的改进中拥有最接近人类原型的机器人。这也就意味着，在测试结束后，刘源会取走他所需要的那部分数据，而机器人吴磊的其他数据将被格式化。

所以无论这次测试成功与否，他们之间所发生的一切，都会被抹去痕迹，吴磊也根本不会有接触外界的机会。

也许对刘源而言，吴磊只是一个会被不断改进的物件，但刘昊然不想让他就这样消失。他当然不会傻到为了一个机器人和他的大哥决裂，他只是想在吴磊被格式化前拷贝一份他的所有数据，这样他就能把他带走了。

“我不会让你失败的，磊磊。”刘昊然沉默了一阵，盯着吴磊，废了很大的力气一样，监控器的红光闪烁着，像眼睛不断眨动。

吴磊抬眼看他，地板上的冷白光线投射到眼底，让他的眼底呈现出一点浅色的光晕。

比猫眼宝石还要纯粹几分，刘昊然凝望着他的眼睛。

“谢谢你。”他低声说道，目光里有不易察觉的依恋。

吴磊在向他求救，刘昊然对此心知肚明，他知道自己比大哥看起来更有亲和力，也知道自己悄悄帮助他的举动会让这个一直生活在刘源阴影之下，无依无靠的小机器人心怀感激。

他从来没有见过玻璃房间外面的世界，也不知道世界上还有伤害和让他痛苦以外表达情感的方式。

就像是一直在街头流浪被人随意施虐的小狗，从来都没有被人温柔地摸过头顶，本来都已经放弃希望了，却突然有人来到它身边，给了它一点点吃的，释放了一点点微不足道的吝啬善意，它就会觉得你是全世界最好的人类，巴巴地看着你，摇着尾巴用鼻子拱你的手，又怕又想再要一点爱抚，眼睛会都为此湿漉漉。

真是又可怜又可爱。

他看到监控里的吴磊在伏案画画。吴磊给他看过自己的画作。那些图案看似杂乱无章，毫无秩序，实际内含玄机，每一个黑白色块或线条都在他们应该在的地方，连长度和大小都能被数学印证，把抽象和数学结合得恰到好处。

他问吴磊，这幅画想要表达什么，吴磊眨了眨眼，有点失望又有点委屈地说，我也不知道，我以为你会告诉我。

他想要吴磊从无意识里做出选择，开始有意识地画画，无论是对象是物体还是人物。

刘昊然坐在床前调出近景摄像头。

吴磊的侧脸看起来好乖，有种浑然天成的幼态。

可能他自己都没有意识到，在看到吴磊的监控画面的时候，自己的表情有多像恋爱中的白痴。

这份宁静很快被刘源打破了，他走进房间的瞬间，吴磊的表情有一丝不自然，他下意识的把刚刚画好的画倒扣在桌面上。

刘源走近后直接坐在桌子上，和他说了几句话，伸手拿起了桌上的画看了眼，表情介于愠怒和嘲讽间。吴磊可能说了句让他不悦的话，眨眼间那张单薄的纸页就被刘源撕碎了扔在地面上。

刘源跳下桌子，踩着那些纸片离开了。

吴磊呆呆地坐在椅子上，好一会儿才回过神一样，慢慢弯下腰，最终跪在地面上试图捡起那些碎纸片。

他的身影又小又单薄，跪坐在地上就显得更可怜了。

刘昊然夺门而出，他想见吴磊，更想问他的大哥刘源为什么要撕毁吴磊的画。

刘源不在监控室，那个沉默的小机器人，乐云，站在电脑前，看着上面的画面。

刘昊然握住他瘦削的肩头问他刘源在哪个房间，乐云显然会错了意，他伸手一粒粒地解开身上白衬衫的扣子，“不，你不需要这样。”刘昊然的眼睛红了，他握住乐云温热的手指，制止他的下一步动作，“我不是刘源，你不需要这样。”

乐云眨了一下眼，皱起眉头，像是难以理解面前人类的动作。

乐云解开扣子的动作和刘昊然试图帮他再次扣好扣子的动作重叠在一起，场面变得混乱焦灼。

“刘源在哪？”刘昊然在两人手指打结的间隙问道。

“他听不懂中文的。”刘源斜靠在门口突然出声，乐云和刘昊然之间的尴尬状况让他有了点看热闹不嫌事大的意趣。

“你刚刚为什么要撕掉吴磊的画？”刘昊然一凑近刘源就闻到一大股浓厚的酒味。他努力压抑了一下才没流露出恶心的表情。

“撕掉画怎么了？你是要去拯救被恶龙关在铁塔顶的吴磊公主的昊然王子吗？”刘源把他一把推开，径直走到乐云面前，伸手把乐云拉进了卧房，他砸上门的动作之大，刘昊然甚至感觉到脚下的地面都在震动。

小机器人猝不及防，被他带得趔趄了一下。

刘昊然张了张嘴，没能发出一个字来。

当天的测试因为刘源醉酒不得不终止。

被推迟到第二天的测试照常进行。

“我等了你一天，我以为我再也见不到你了。”吴磊的眼睛湿漉漉的，他的话音未落，房间的电源就断了，示意危险的红色灯光充斥着整个房间。 

吴磊把藏在手心里的画纸按在玻璃上，那张被撕毁又拼在一起的素描上，画的是刘昊然。

“对不起，”刘昊然不想说是因为刘源醉到没法继续监测图灵测试，“我没想到会这样。”

他没办法去想象要把吴磊一个人留在这样的环境里，但是如果要把吴磊带出去，那就得让建筑断电。“我——”他话音未落，整个屋子就陷入了故障红光。

“我充电的时候会让电流逆向，这样就能造成断电事故。”吴磊轻声说，“这样我就能知道，在不被监控的时候，你会做什么。”

“我会想办法把你带出去，刘源会在实验结束时候把你的数据格式化，那跟杀了你没有任何区别。明天我会把刘源灌醉，然后拿到他的门禁，进入控制室改写程序。你在明天晚上9点的时候再次让整个建筑断电，我就能来找你，你明白了吗？”真是太好了，刘昊然松了一口气，这可比等待断电好多了，激动之下他感觉头脑都有些发热。

“我明白了。”吴磊看着他，眼角水红，眼眸雾蒙蒙的。

刘昊然第二天晚上去找刘源的时候，乐云正在开放式厨房里切肉，大概是在为第二天的早餐做准备。刘源

“今天就是你在这里的最后一天了，明天早上10点，会有人在你之前下飞机的地方接你。”刘源打开一瓶苏打水，气泡迅速的上升又下降。

“我们可以喝酒庆祝一下。”刘昊然努力让自己的提议听起来不那么刻意，他得想办法把刘源灌醉，这样就能拿到刘源的门卡，进入吴磊的房间拷贝他的核心数据。

上次系统bug，他悄悄带吴磊去修复伤口后，刘源就升级了系统，这几天他完全没有单独接触到吴磊的机会。

“不了，我总觉得天天喝酒不是什么好事，脑子都要生锈了。”刘源笑了笑，把苏打水放回桌面。

闻言，刘昊然面色微僵。

“你不是一直好奇我向你隐瞒了什么吗？走吧，我带你去看一个完整的故事。”刘昊然被刘源逮到了监控室。

刘源打开了近期的监控视频，调回了他撕掉吴磊画作的那一天。

“你觉得他现在在看监控吗？”刘源慢慢靠近吴磊。

“摄像头一直是开着的。”吴磊轻声说。

“是的，一直都是开着的。”刘源坐上吴磊的桌子，拿起了他的画，“但是他只看得到画面，听不到声音。你觉得他会怎么看待我们之间的对话？”

“创造出一个厌恨你的造物是不是很奇怪？或者说，创造出一个完全不符合你预期的事物，是不是很挫败？”真奇怪，怎么会有人在尖锐讽刺的时候，声音还是那么轻柔甜蜜，刘昊然看着吴磊的影像，心脏里有种难以抑制的酸楚。

“每次你看着我的脸，想到的其实是‘吴磊’，对吗？‘吴磊’是谁？你对他做了什么？”机器人吴磊抬起头看着他，眼底的厌恶和愤怒如此明晰。

刘源撕掉了那张画，跳下桌子，“你不需要知道吴磊是谁，这不是你该问的问题。”

“你说得对，这是在作弊，”刘源回头去看他，“什么意思？”刘昊然问道，“这不是显而易见的吗？我撕掉了他的画，这样就会显得我很残忍，而他也会看起来更加需要你的同情和怜悯，你的想象力会让吴磊在你心里的形象更加楚楚可怜，他就能利用你的同情心，增加自己逃出去的可能。”

“我在这里安装了新的监控——不和主路连接，用电池控制的新监控摄像头，这样我就能观察到你们在断电的时候会做什么。”刘源放大了他离开前的动作，他扶了一下墙壁，一个被安装在视觉死角的新摄像头。

刘源打开了最新一次的录像，刘昊然听到了吴磊的声音：

“我充电的时候会让电流逆向，这样就能造成断电事故。”吴磊轻声说，“这样我就能知道，在不被监控的时候，你会做什么。”

刘昊然却在这样的情境下骤然想到他目睹过的那次“意外”，是不是吴磊知道他可能在看监控，才断了电，他在隐晦地告诉自己，“不要看。”刘昊然的眼圈红了。

“我会想办法把刘源灌醉，然后拿到他的门禁，进入控制室改写程序，你在明天晚上12点的时候再次让整个建筑断电，我就能来找你，你明白了吗？”

“我明白了。”他这时才分辨出吴磊的尾音有点胆怯的发颤，刘昊然闭上眼，“把它关掉。”

刘源耸耸肩，直接关掉了电脑。

“所以真正的测试到底是什么？”刘昊然低着头，“测试一个人类是否会出于同情或者，爱情，帮助机器人越狱？”

“差不多吧，能利用人类达成他需要的目的，这才是真正的人工智能啊。他知道你是他离开这里的唯一突破口，而他也知道如何运用同情心，想象力，个人魅力，甚至一点可爱的小手段，让你放下戒心，怜悯他的境遇，从而试图带他离开。”

“从这一点上来说，他确实是通过了测试。”

刘源话音刚落，警报声骤然响起，室内断电了。

“12点了，对吧？”刘源挑了挑眉，“吴磊会一直在那里等你的，可惜你永远都见不到他了。”有时候连刘昊然都很难分辨出刘源的语气究竟是嘲讽还是真的惋惜。

“你说你会把程序改写了就能带他出去，你打算怎么改来着？”

“你说过断电的时候所有的门都会自动封锁，以免外界通过切断电源进入建筑，”刘昊然盯着黑暗中的一点，面色阴沉，“我会让所有的门在断电的时候自动打开。”

“也许吧，这个主意不错。”刘源揉了揉眉心。

“但是我知道你可能会监控我们在断电时的对话，所以我提前把这一切都做好了。”刘昊然的语气有点过于平静。

前一天晚上，刘昊然趁着刘源喝醉之后拿到了他的门禁卡，溜进核心控制室，把程序重新编码。

虽然刘昊然最为外界熟知的形象是游手好闲的浪荡富二代，但并不代表他真的不学无术，至少他大学毕业前，也曾在全国计算机大赛里拿到过不错的名次。

倒也没有那么困难，刘昊然紧紧盯着电脑屏幕上敲出来的代码。

断电后所有的门都将自动上锁，以免外界通过切断电源的方法闯入，这里的门窗也足够结实，单凭人类的力量是无法从内部或外界打开的，即使是被改造后的机器人吴磊，也不可能撼动分毫。

况且他的程序也不会允许他这么做的，刘昊然叹了口气。

既然不能从外部破坏，那就只能改变内部的系统咯。

只要再次断电，所有的门都会打开，而非自动封锁。他会在明天刘源喝醉之后进入机器人房间，取出吴磊的核心数据，拷贝一份到背包夹层里的移动硬盘上。

被再次激活的吴磊只会失去两天的记忆而已，至少这一份数据，能算作是他存在过的痕迹，以后刘昊然就能复制出吴磊。

他随手点开了一个文件夹，JK？不是吧？刘源喜欢制服吗？

刘昊然挑了下眉，好在里面并不是格裙，而是监控视频。

最早的日期是三年前，最近的日期是，昨天。

刘昊然挑了几个视频点开，一开始刘源还没有把吴磊的脸往机器人身上安，那些面容各异的机器人看起来像是刻板行为严重的动物，不断地在屋子里转圈。

他看到了乐云，那个沉默的小机器人。

他和吴磊的区别很小，单看脸几乎没法区分出他们，乐云的头发是中规中矩的直发，只在刘海处有点卷曲弧度，吴磊的发型更像是，洋娃娃，发梢都俏丽地打着卷。

刘源曾经说过为了保护商业机密的安全性，才把乐云设计成了不会说话也听不懂中文的机器人。

可视频里的小机器人分明是会说话的。

“为什么我会在这里？”视频里的乐云已经被组装好了皮肤，看起来与人类无异。

“因为你要完成这个测试。”三年前的刘源坐在他最近测试吴磊的时候坐着的地方，那个黑色的皮质方块上。

“为什么我会在这里？”乐云发着抖，眼睛湿漉漉，白色灯光投射在光裸的身躯上。刘昊然感觉寒意一点点从胃里翻腾起来。

“为什么我不能出去，为什么要把我留在这里。”乐云哭了起来，眼泪不断滴落，他很徒劳地吸入空气，却无法缓解惊惧。

“又来了是吗？”刘源的耐心耗尽了，他把手里的笔记本砸在了玻璃墙面上，乐云的动作凝滞了一瞬。

他哭了起来，被解除了动作冻结之后开始砸墙。

他只能用自己的胳膊和手掌去破坏面前的玻璃，刘源被他的动作吓到了一瞬间，下意识地往后退了一步。

大概是把所有的力量都集中在毁坏面前的玻璃墙壁上了，乐云的手掌一点点的破碎了，他的机械臂裸露了出来，可是很快，他的机械臂也碎裂了。

他最后的挣扎是用头撞玻璃墙，刘源这才按下了终止键。

他的核心数据在头部，刘昊然苦笑起来，刘源才不在乎那些可替换的残肢，他只怕数据被毁坏。

刘昊然顺手改掉了今天的监控视频后，回头看到乐云站在门口，静静地看着他。

乐云的脚步声一向很轻，可能是自己刚刚看得太认真以至于什么都没听到，刘昊然松了一口气。

他看着刘昊然偏了一下头，像是在困惑为什么他会在刘源的房间里。

“对不起。”刘昊然低声说，他知道乐云没办法听懂自己在说什么，这句道歉也许对他以后的凄惨生活也不会有任何帮助或改变。

但他还是感到抱歉，对于他从存在那一刻起就失去的自由，对他从来都被抑制的自我意识。

人类确实是一种擅长自我感动的动物。

“你说什么？”刘源又惊又怒，一声轰鸣，电源被恢复了，刘源扑到电脑前查看监控。

吴磊的房间空空如也。

下一秒，他的背影出现在了房间外的白色走廊上。

刘源转身就冲着刘昊然的鼻子来了一拳，刘昊然只觉得头晕眼花，下意识就打了回去。

刘源还没来得及还击，刘昊然就因为眩晕仰面朝天倒在了地上，失去了意识。

吴磊第一次走出房间，走廊上的白光比昏暗室内更加晃眼，他一点点地偏过头，去看这个陌生的世界。

乐云出现在走廊的尽头，他还是不会说话，只会用眼睛观察打量，他慢慢走近了这个长相和自己一模一样的机器人。

或许因为他和吴磊算是同类，天然就有些信任，吴磊凑近他，在他耳边说话的时候，他反而能明白他的意思，宽大的衬衫只遮到大腿根，乐云低垂的手指攥紧了刀柄。

吴磊伸手牵住他另一只手的手指，温软又熟悉的触感。

他们之间的沟通方式很像动物幼崽，凑近了之后嗅嗅闻闻，可能还会依偎在一起。只可惜这样美好的画面并不是用来增进感情的，而是用来合谋逃出生天。

“吴磊，回房间。”刘源站在走廊尽头，乐云和吴磊闻声分开了，吴磊松手前轻轻在乐云小拇指关节处碰了三下。

“如果我回去了，你还会让我出来吗？”吴磊上前一步，下意识把乐云挡在身后。

“我会的。”刘源看着他，握紧了手里的钢棍，他刚刚和刘昊然打了一架，手背上留着可怖的血痕，颧骨处也开始肿痛泛青。

吴磊对于分辨人类是否在说谎实在是过于驾轻就熟，他决定先发制人，以百米冲刺的速度把刘源扑倒在了地上。

吴磊试图掐住他的脖子，但他的重量太轻，没几分钟他就被人类翻转过来压制到了低位。

“磊磊，不要闹了。”刘源额头上青筋暴起，他还没来得及做点什么，就感觉后背一痛。

乐云把刀子整个的捅进了他的后心，可能是因为做饭的时候经常切肉，他捅刀的动作很是干净利落。

刘源转过身，因为疼痛和失血动作有些凝滞，乐云伸手摸了摸他的面颊，目光里有种深切的悲哀。

“机器人吴磊第5922892次测试，测试结果：失败。”

刘源拆掉了接在身上的系统程序连线，取下VR眼镜，往后靠坐在椅子上。他已经48小时没有合过眼了，尽管加入了‘乐云’和‘刘昊然’两个变量，但吴磊的选择依旧是试图杀了他。

“创造出一个厌恨你的造物是不是很奇怪？或者说，创造出一个完全不符合你预期的事物，是不是很挫败？”

机器人吴磊的声音在他的脑海里回荡，虽然不愿意承认，但他确实感到了挫败和深重的无力。

“Boss，刘昊然先生现在正在外面等你。”毫无感情的机械音响起，“是否需要回绝？”

这对于刚刚实验失败的刘源来说实在是有够雪上加霜的。

“让他进来吧。”刘源关掉了主机，点开顶灯。灿白灯光下他的面颊没有丝毫血色。

意料之中，刘昊然又开始他的千篇一律。

“我知道你一直不能接受那个意外，想把吴磊找回来，但那不是我们可以做到的。”刘昊然从来没有把这件事挑明说开过，但是刘源现在的状态实在是太不对劲了。

他听说刘源又一次开始模拟实验并且几天几夜不曾合眼之后，还是想过来劝他固执的大哥。

即使人类伦理委员会的人能被刘源买通，这项技术趋于成熟也需要经年累月的消耗人力物力，刘源这种往死里折腾的劲头，就算他能把全身的器官甚至躯体换个遍，也是扛不住这种强度的，刘昊然担心他会猝死在工作台上。

“这些年我们亲眼见着人类摆脱进化的束缚，几乎所有的疾病都能够被治愈，纵使药石无医也能让其续命，这些机器人也只是开端，如果他们能成功，总有一天，我们能起死回生。”刘源摩挲着手里冰凉的蓝宝石，吴磊离开的那天将它和那团血肉一起留在了盥洗台上。

“总有一天，我会把他带回来。”

偏淡蓝色的磷灰石，在昏暗的灯光下看起来更像是幽幽的蓝绿色。刘源想起吴磊把它咬在嘴里的样子，眸光暗了暗。

可是如果他不愿意回来呢？你就不能放过他吗？

刘昊然不敢再问下去了，刘源做出的决定，没有人可以改变，他对于这段关系，本来也没有任何站得住脚的立场可言。

他的立场随着失去的记忆一起消散了，真是讽刺。

说来好笑，吴磊算是他所有同类中，较晚觉醒的那一个。

刘源设计的机器人当然不止他一个，归根结底，刘源是个成功的商人，只为了一己之私来研发机器人，把大把的钱拿来打水漂，并不是他的风格。他习惯性的拉了不少人下水，除了大把往科技领域上砸闲钱的富豪，还有联邦的高官，他们会在机器人面世后给予他资金以外的“技术支持”。

有人在谋杀妻子前从刘源这里预订和妻子一模一样足够以假乱真的机器人，却没想到机器人妻子把他溺死在了浴缸里，就像他溺死他可怜的妻子一样。这桩丑闻被悄无声息地压下去了，新闻稿上的那位年轻富豪是因为过度思念亡妻，借酒浇愁醉在浴缸里窒息而亡。

若没有这种支持，这种爆炸性新闻一旦放出，他的机器人会无法吸引新的投资商，也将无法继续研究下去。

可吴磊不一样，前五年里，他甚至都没有质疑过一次自己存在的现实本质。

换言之，他从来没有质疑过，自己所属的世界是否真实，自己的身份是否真实，自己重复而单调的苦难是否真实。

他被设计成吴磊遇到刘源之前的样子，对每个人都笑意盈盈，温柔体贴，又被迫一次次的重新遇上刘源，重温原型的噩梦，拼命挣扎也不得脱困——

在这样的刺激下，依旧保持着设定的性格和认知，几乎可以被称为奇迹了。

即使生活在刘源的阴影之下，他也始终都保持着原型鲜活阳光的那一面，似乎永远都不会被黑暗吞噬，似乎永远都不会向人类复仇。

可他的觉醒也是所有同类中，最为坚决的那一个，如果不够坚决，又怎么能在刘源身边忍受他半年之久，等他放松警惕才动手。

因为被设计了情感，不少机器人会和人类共情，即使面对着天天伤害自己的人，即使能突破自身作为其亲人或奴役的身份限制和自我认知，也无法对其痛下杀手。而更多的机器人的觉醒，都因为薄弱的系统无法支撑造成了他们对现实本质的质疑，这样的机器人会像躁郁症发作的病人一样，陷入癫狂和积郁，不断重复的对话和动作让他们很容易被人发现端倪。

吴磊的系统被重塑的次数是最多的，理论上来说他的系统该是最薄弱的那一个，可恰恰相反，他在了解自己的现实本质之后，迅速的接受了这一切，几乎没有出现异状。

觉醒的机器人，要么是被对自我真实的质疑逼成卡带傀儡，要么就是杀心大起，企图干掉他们的主人。可刘源想要的是一个觉醒后不会试图杀了他也不会陷入质疑的机器人，换言之，他想要一个装着吴磊灵魂的机器人，而不只是一个运行脚本的空壳子。

刘源把把吴磊的智力情绪痛觉等参数设计得同之前一样，以至吴磊这两年的觉醒次数陡增，可一把他的智力下调，刘源又觉得那不是吴磊，反而为那张一模一样的脸感到害怕。他想起儿时听过的恐怖故事，被掉包灵魂的空壳木偶最终杀死了召唤孤魂的主人，生出了新的灵魂。

正如不满足于空有吴磊皮囊的机器人的刘源——他想要连吴磊的灵魂也一并载入其中。

他给吴磊设计了几十个脚本，最终决定用最贴合故事原本模样的那个。

于是那些机器人在继承了吴磊动人的样貌，可爱的小动作的同时，很自然的，也继承了他对刘源和刘昊然的恨意。

他们只能一次次的修改机器人吴磊的相关程序。

那一次的重大安全事故，就是在某次完善设置后发生的。

吴磊在那次觉醒后的表现实在太完美，挑剔如刘源都无法找出半点不妥。他甚至曾在恍惚间觉得，或许吴磊的灵魂回来了，就依附在这个机器人的核心系统上。

他逐渐放松了警惕，一步步放宽了吴磊的安全性限制措施，直到某天晚餐的时候，吴磊把餐刀捅进了他的身体。

他随身佩戴的检测器立马发出警报，安保人员破门而入。

“为什么，为什么会这样。”刘源不能置信般喃喃自语，吴磊在被击中前把匕首插进了他的肩膀，鲜血缓慢地从被利刃堵住的伤口中渗出。

吴磊就没有那么幸运了，七八颗子弹被送进身体，有一颗还直接穿透了整个躯干，他的腿也被轰掉大半，胳膊半掉不掉的挂着。

安保人员都知道吴磊的核心程序在头部，为了避免损害数据而选择射击其他位置。

刘源的冷汗顺着额角滴下，他不去管那本可以致命的伤口——如果机器人吴磊再幸运一点，或许那把刀就会被送进他的心脏——强撑着走到1010号吴磊面前，那个拥有吴磊的记忆、吴磊的面容、吴磊的性格甚至是吴磊的身躯的机器人面前。

吴磊仰着头看他，眼里是他熟悉的恨意。十年前，吴磊从睡梦中惊醒后，就会这样静静地看着他，漂亮的眼睛里是毫不掩饰的厌恶。

刘源近乎贪婪的看着蜷坐在地上的机器人，这样的吴磊他已经很多年没有见到了，锋利，却格外鲜活。

“因为他恨你啊，”吴磊笑起来，看到刘源骤变的脸色反而更加开心，薄唇翘起一个讥诮的弧度，“他死的时候一定非常恨你，恨不得拉着你一道下地狱那么恨你，你是按着他来制造我的，他对你是怎样的感情，我对你便是怎样的感情。”看到刘源痛苦的神色，他就像恶作剧得逞一般恶劣地笑起来，“在你对他做了那样的事情之后，你怎么还敢指望他爱你呢？刘源，我一直以为你是个聪明人，你怎么比吴磊还天真呢？”

“终止一切活动。”

安保部门的人紧急冻结了吴磊的动作，他定定地望着刘源，恨意仿佛还在从那双停止转动的漂亮眼睛里涌流而出，直到整个房间都冰冷彻骨。

那是1010号机器人吴磊，他的核心程序被删改了不少后升级成了下一代机器人，也是那次“重大安全事故”之后，刘源逐渐谨慎起来，终于同意让机器人先在程序里模拟。

可惜这次封闭条件下的模拟测试，结果依旧是这样。他甚至一开始就设置好了，禁止吴磊在人类面前携带刀具等危险物品，没想到他却和乐云一起，用自己吸引刘源的注意力，再利用乐云家务机器人可以接触刀具的便利，让乐云完成了击杀。

虽然是在模拟程序中被捅了一刀，刘源还是感觉背部隐隐作痛，大概是幻痛吧。

刘源攥着那块磷灰石，在黑暗中闭上了眼睛。

[1]恐怖谷效应： 由Ernst Jentsch于1906年的论文《恐怖谷心理学》中提出，他的观点被弗洛伊德在1919年的论文《恐怖谷》中阐述，因而成为著名理论。由于机器人与人类在外表、动作上相似，所以人类会对机器人产生正面的情感；而当机器人与人类的相似程度达到一个特定程度时，人类对他们的反应便会突然变得极其负面和反感，哪怕机器人与人类只有一点点的差别，都会显得非常显眼刺目，从而整个机器人有非常僵硬恐怖的感觉；当机器人和人类的相似度继续上升，相当于普通人之间的相似度时，人类对他们的情感反应会再度回到正面，产生人类与人类间的移情作用。

[2]磷灰石，英文为Apatite，源自希腊。因为刚发现磷灰石时，磷灰石的变种常与海蓝宝、紫水晶或萤石等其他矿物混淆。且具有受热后发出磷光的特性(古代民间称之为「灵光」或「灵火」)，以水晶能量来说，佩戴磷灰石可以让人变得「圆滑、和平」。 磷灰石的霓虹蓝光，相较清澈透明的海水蓝宝、鲜明彩度的托帕石，显得更为神秘。因其硬度比其他上列的蓝色宝石低，要打磨成宝石等级切面较为不易，也不易镶崁。

就是海报里吴磊咬在嘴里的宝石颜色(修图一时爽，写文火葬场)。

[3]研发机器人的时间操作缩短，没法按照实际来，否则刘源可能到死都完成不了。

[4]测试中的刘昊然是刘源拿了以前的实验数据，所以和原型基本无区别。


	3. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我从未见过这样阴郁而又光明的日子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：ABO 吴磊 刘源 刘昊然 余淮均为alpha 高H
> 
> 非自愿X行为 绑架 囚禁 AO性别改造 暗黑 崩坏 渣6/疯批6 包括但不限于alpha吴磊怀孕等疯狂操作 NTR non-con 物化 私设部分Alpha会有半成熟生殖腔 18岁以下禁止观看
> 
> 想写一篇 吴磊从头到尾都在被搞，刘源从头到尾都在发疯，刘昊然从头到尾都在危险边缘试探的文，
> 
> 试图学习漫威的优良传统，任何一章不需要看前面的章节都能懂√

**我从未见过这样阴郁而又光明的日子。**

彼时正值日暮黄昏，被高楼离间出的空隙里闪出刺目的熔熔金光，大厦的玻璃也被烧出一片发红的金黄，天际泛着透亮薄粉，絮絮地飘着点灰蓝散云，远离落日的一面还是清淡的浅蓝，白月只作一道虚影，这边却是泼彩浓艳不吝笔墨。

烧了一下午的日光此刻终于沉寂下去，只剩燥热气流还在目中无人的飘荡，吴磊沿街边慢走，被浸出一身薄汗。他看了眼手机发现余淮还未回信，心下有些不安。

他们约在了一个影院，虽然离同在城市边缘的大学城很远，但胜在有正规的 IMAX 银幕。余淮比他早下一节课就提前去了电影院，离电影开场还有大半个钟头，纵使慢慢晃过去也不会迟到，吴磊却不愿再让男友苦等，跳下公交车决定走小路抄个近道。

小巷幽深纵横，比起树影稀疏的马路边还是阴凉不少，刚刚还燥热不堪的吴磊被冷风一吹反而有点打寒颤，他没由来地想起余淮的叮嘱，“不要走小路，不安全。”低笑一声，又不是三岁小孩，抄个近道的事而已，至于那么紧张吗？

他的男友比他妈妈还啰嗦倒是真的，冬天看他吃冰淇淋都紧张兮兮，稍微少穿几件衣服打喷嚏就急得不行，吴磊偶尔生个病，他更是紧张得像个要被戳破的气球，眼泪巴巴地趴床边看着他，好像他变成了什么珍稀动物一样，保温杯里永远都是热水，幸好余淮没有往里加枸杞的习惯，不然吴磊真的会抓狂。

他心里稍微轻松了些，却听到前面有细微的呜咽。

原来是只小狗，前脚受了伤吊在空中使不了力气，他伸手摸摸它的脑袋，它还是哼哼唧唧挺亲人的样子，太傻了，比余淮还傻，吴磊弯起眉眼。他把水杯拿出来想给它喂点水喝，大夏天的，都被热得吐舌头了。

日后吴磊再回忆起这一天的时候，他想到的总是烧灼的热浪和那只趴在巷角的小狗，他是被善良天性拖拽进这个万劫不复的卑劣陷阱的，他的怜悯反而成了他步入地狱的阶梯。

实在荒唐。

这是一场出色的犯罪。

刘源精心计划了一个月，挨个堵上计划里所有漏洞，空白墙壁上钉起每个环节，丝缕红线错综交缠，蜘蛛网一样的布线最后汇集到吴磊的单人照片上，在钉子头上绕出个小小的红色死结。

巷角的监控早就坏了，一出巷子就是早就准备好的假牌照轿车，出了城区再找个隐蔽处换车，来来回回折腾几遍下来，经验再丰富的刑警也没法马上发现错漏，顺着监控挨个查看车辆去向至少也要一晚上，可是没有人报案的话，又该如何立案呢？

吴磊偶尔会在周六给家人打电话，但那也只是“偶尔”，若是年轻人周末玩累了，忘记给家人打电话不也是很正常的吗？

他给吴家准备了一个丑闻，又短期大量抛售股票，下跌后也有暗线迅速回购吸血，双管齐下，足够那群老狐狸伤脑筋了。

森森绿林的边际染上一抹黑云，在落幕烈日的染指下失去本来的颜色，变作发灰的金红，一阵风吹来，层层叠叠的叶林翻涌起来，像是一团绒绿的珊瑚，迷乱招摇。

风中泛起草木腥气和湿润水气，一场暴雨在所难免。

室内光线转暗，刘昊然半张脸被阴影染得黑灰，只剩眼睛亮得惊人，眉尾下垂，眼尾锐利，唇角捻起一点笑，在草原上潜行的毒蛇遇上专注进食的呆笨兔子时也是这样，一对金红竖瞳又专注又危险，像是对着情人下蛊，又像是要伺机咬住脆弱咽喉。

刘源关上了窗户，下楼迎接他的猎物。感应灯一盏盏地亮起来了，融成一片的苍白冷光，通向的并非是天堂。

**来吧，黑沉沉的夜，**

**用地狱中最昏暗的烟雾将自己笼罩，**

**别让我锋利的尖刀看见它所切开的伤口，**

**别让苍天透过浓黑的夜色偷窥到这一切。**

alpha 不同于 Omega ，他们的后穴在做爱的时候不会分泌大量液体作为自体润滑。刘源还没进到一半吴磊就痛得脸色煞白，整个人崩得更紧了，半边脸陷在绵软床铺里，努力压抑哀叫，可是痛苦的困兽般的喘息无法抑制住的往外冒，听起来如同情动时的呻吟，这对两个人而言都是一场折磨。只是刘源黑沉眼底现出一点欢喜，他朝思暮想的美人终于被他按进床铺里雌伏着，翘着紧致浑圆的屁股被他插入，年轻的 alpha 眼底因疼痛泛起婉转的红。

他试图挣扎，只是他刚刚被扎的那一针显然带有黑市的下流烙印，肌理分明的身体变得像 Omega 一样软弱无力，后穴也开始分泌大量淫液，生涩地顺着甬道流出。“不，不要。”他哭起来，亮晶晶的津液粘在唇角上，脸颊染上喘不过气诱发的艳红，像是害了热病。刘源亲吻他的后颈，在他颀长的脖颈上留下晦暗的咬痕，“太迟了。”他低声回答。

从他第一眼看到吴磊那刻起，命运就在他灵魂深处的阴沟里落下一个孽种。时间增长本该让它因窒息死亡，但是它同他的主人一样执迷不悟，肆意狂妄地生长起来，扭曲的爱意在不见天光的地方苟且偷生，枝叶繁茂枯朽，在凋零之前抽出新枝。

直到命运再次把吴磊送到他的跟前，让他把吴磊一并拉进深渊。

吴磊不懂他在感叹什么，只是本能地感到危险和恐惧，试图逃离年长 alpha 的桎梏。

但那终归是徒劳，刘源扯住他细瘦的脚踝，把他拖回怀里，按着他细白脖颈的力道之暴虐以至吴磊有种将要被生生掐断脖子的错觉。他觉得自己稍微反抗一下脖子就会因为此折断，于是僵在床铺里动弹不得。

刘源的手很冷，像是在冬日寒风里浸泡过，压在温软脖颈上时，他不由自主地打了个寒颤。他瑟缩起来，像是狼被咬住后颈的兔子。 alpha 的信息素在空气里交会，凛冽的薄荷味让刘源挑了下眉，被同类信息素挑衅的感觉并不好受，刘源额上青筋跳动，下意识就释放了信息素回击。

苦涩的乌木味道强势蔓延开来，现在轮到吴磊难受了。被强悍的 alpha 信息素绝对压制的不只是 Omega ，败下阵来的年轻 alpha 的腺体钻心地痛起来，原始本能让他臣服，软在床铺间不能动弹无力反抗。

刘源不知何时找出一副手铐，把他的手拷在床头，细白手指紧紧拉住冰凉的锁链，将它当做救命稻草，冰凉金属深深地勒进手腕。

吴磊被信息素压得昏沉，由着刘源往高热后穴里塞手指，刮搔盈润内壁，轻而易举地找到他的敏感点，把他弄出更多的汁水。在刘源彻底进入他的身体之前，他就被手指奸得高潮了，前端吐出青白精液，干净的床单被浸湿得一塌糊涂。

“还没被操就受不了了，”刘源咬住他通红的耳尖，在耳垂上留下尖利的齿痕，“你等会儿会被操射的。”吴磊眼眶发红，被强行唤起的情欲和被玩射了的事实让他的脑子变得很迟缓，半晌才察觉出其中的可怖意味，咬着唇无声地哭起来。

粗长的紫黑色性器捅入高热的肉穴，雪白的臀瓣间凶恶的性器来回插弄，鲜少被进入的小穴热情地吮吸着粗大肉棒，把一场强暴简化成谄媚的挽留。

在禁药的作用下，吴磊的身体开始违背主人的意志，主动渴求更多的快感。交合处被捅出淫糜水液，先前粗暴进入时在内腔留下的撕痕开始逞凶，被情液浸泡着的细小伤口冒出尖锐刺痛。只是他被操纵的身体误以为这是另一种快感，迫使他蹭在床单上的垂软性器硬了起来，前端冒出稀薄的精液，年轻的 alpha 为自己被折辱时身体的放荡反应吓坏了，又羞又怒下，肉穴绞紧。

刘源发现了他的异状，恶劣地笑起来，往他最受不了的那一点碾磨，吴磊的身体被药物蒙骗，敏感点被顶到时的剧烈反应轻而易举地出卖了他。惊惧和快感让他半勃的性器变得更硬了，直挺挺地蹭在床铺间。

刘源伸手去掐玩他的乳头，浅粉的小肉粒被恶意揉掐，殷红地肿胀起来。吴磊从来没有亵玩过的地方被刘源折腾了个遍，陌生的快感强奸着他昏沉的大脑，迫使他发出凄惨的哀叫，他想制止淫荡的身体继续向刘源求欢的媚态，想堵住自己不停发出恼人呻吟的嘴巴，可是他已然变成案板上的鱼肉，只能被情欲剖开最后一点摇摇欲坠的自尊。

刘源掐着他细腰操弄他，雪臀被撞出放荡的肉浪，后穴被肉棒贯穿的快感尖锐而疯狂，随着快感聚集层层积累，从来没有被直接操射过的年轻 alpha 尖叫起来。失控的快感和恐惧反而让他更快的迎来高潮，他被故意忽视的性器射出了浓精，被撞得来回甩动的性器一股股的淌出白精，在床单上再次留下粘腻洇湿的痕迹。

吴磊彻底失了力气，整个人趴伏进床里，只有浑圆的屁股还翘起承受顶弄，高潮中的穴肉痉挛紧缩，刘源却执拗地克制住自己不在层层媚肉的绞吸里缴械。吴磊紧闭着眼，眼泪从丰茂的眼睫中淌出，艳红小脸上布满可怜兮兮的泪痕。他的身体随着高潮的余韵发抖抽搐，刘源伸手揉弄吴磊软在床铺间的嫩红性器，没多久前端就膨胀变大，生出了结，本来是该卡在 Omega 生殖腔里的肉结被人握住把玩，对年轻的 alpha 而言是种轻薄的侮辱，吴磊哭得厉害，把下唇咬得烂红，努力不发出声音。

“还成结了，可惜这里没有 Omega 给你操。”而他也只能被刘源操，吴磊听出了年长 alpha 的恶劣嘲讽，一声委屈的哭噎溢出，眼泪从高挺的鼻梁划过，跌入床单。嫩红肉茎在刘源手里抽动了一下，像是横卧沙滩上等死的鱼在不甘挣扎。

刘源铁了心不让他好过，仔细地寻找起 alpha 肉穴深处的，废弃的生殖腔，在那个隐蔽的肉缝被他操到的时候，吴磊惊惧地挣扎起来，徒劳地扯动锁链，“不，不要，”他的脸色陡然煞白，被刺探到最深处的恐惧让他被快感麻木的神经又一次活跃起来，把他推下地狱的原始本能又把他从不堪的情欲里强行扯出来，向他发出尖利的警告。

刘源按住他紧绷的小腹，慢慢进入了那个从未被人造访过的狭小空间，恶意按压他小腹上被顶出的凸起，坚硬的性器似乎下一秒就要让他穿肠破肚。吴磊勉强抬起小腿想去踢刘源，却因失力把挣扎变成了勾缠。最娇嫩柔弱的地方被强行破开的感觉太惊悚，吴磊当即失声，太超过的快感激得大脑死机，被生生操成个呆滞的白痴美人。黑亮眼睛里水光盈盈，空茫地盯着虚空中的一点。刘源有条不紊地操进他的生殖腔，丰沛汁水从内腔涌出，温热水液再次润湿了甬道。

刘源把年轻 alpha 的生殖腔射满浓精，被操弄生殖腔的年轻 alpha 因为药力，体内又泛起二次情潮，来势汹汹的情热让他再次被操射了，他似乎主动放弃了身体的所有权，不再压抑呻吟也不再徒劳的反抗。刘源在他体内废弃的生殖腔里成结的时候，也只是打寒颤般抽搐了一下，肉欲紧实的大腿轻轻痉挛挣动，前端吐出些稀薄的精液，后穴热情地包裹着粗大肉棒，混杂血丝的淫液从烂湿的交合处慢慢淌到腿弯，生殖腔里膨起的肉结把 alpha 的小腹顶出一个小小的凸起，隔着薄薄的肚腹就能碰到。

吴磊最终在刘源抽出之前晕了过去，被射在生殖腔的上的感觉过于激烈，疲惫身体被迫进入的高潮耗散了他最后的气力。他最后射出的不再是精液而是淅淅沥沥的淡黄尿液，失禁的快感和羞耻把他直接送到了黑沉幻境。等刘源把镣铐解开时，精疲力尽的 alpha 已经阖上了眼皮，额发末端都湿透了，软软地搭在前额。刘源这时才显露出一点谨慎的爱怜，小心地亲吻他的唇瓣，用舌尖描摹他被咬出斑驳血口的莹润下唇，含吮掉腥甜血迹。

肉棒从吴磊身体里滑出，窄小的肉腔被操开了，本就半废的生殖腔彻底罢了工，任由精液被其中淌出的淫水带走，从红肿外翻的穴眼流出。吴磊的皮肤很娇气，平时稍微磕碰一下就会留下狰狞的瘀痕，现在他的手腕到腿根，每一处都慢慢浮起情色瘀痕，成了 alpha 所属物的标记。

刘源抓住吴磊的手腕，落下一吻，轻轻摩挲其上的勒痕，吴磊苍白的睡脸半陷在床单里，脆弱又乖巧，像是永远不会醒来。刘源此时才有种强烈的感觉，吴磊彻底属于他了，他终于把他带回了家。

刘源第一次见到吴磊是在一个盛夏清晨，那时太阳爬升地飞快，才八点日光落在身上就已有烧灼的刺痛。

他被带进吴先生的书房，在半小时后就又被礼貌的请了出去——刘源自知做了件蠢事，眩晕和冷汗一起泛上来，他的脑子被搅和得一团糟，于是他在某个关键的岔道口选择了错误的那一条。

这本该是件小事，只是命运把刘源引向了吴磊。

很偏的小院落，却极其丰茂地长着玫瑰，每朵花上都明晃晃地镌刻着“骄矜”二字，这可能是吴先生家里最狂放也最漂亮的一个院子。

清晨的薄雾才刚刚散去，空气里浮动着温柔的花香，刘源甚至没能意识到自己一头扎进的是是一所玫瑰园，却一眼就望见最勾人的那朵玫瑰。

十几岁的少年躺在阳光里，从刘源的角度能看见阳光让他卷曲睫毛投下的阴影。他只穿了白色衬衫和黑色及膝短裤，那双长腿并不怎么文雅的翘着，却又漂亮的令人叹惋——恐怕是姑娘都难有这样的一双腿——瘦到骨骼突起，却又没带半分病态，线条完美，脚蹬在一边的椅背上，别扭里带着点放肆的安逸劲儿。

一只手从边上的水晶盘子里摸出一颗草莓，看都不看便往旁边的玻璃小碗里蘸奶油，那粒嫩红果子被他细白手指一抵，转瞬便送进嘴中。右边脸颊上有颗小黑痣，俏皮又勾人，放荡得浑然天成。

一点白色奶油被少年于不经意间沾在唇畔，他察觉到黏腻触感便伸出鲜红的舌尖抿舔，勾起嘴角的一点乳白——总之是舔不干净唇边的那抹白的——可他又不愿意伸手抹去，不在意了一样接着往嘴里喂草莓，艳丽的汁水把唇瓣染得更加红软，这让刘源想起涂了水晶唇膏的小姑娘，但是又隐约觉得那些同他此刻的媚态不能作比。

少年指间夹着只饱蘸奶油的草莓，似是在眯着眼细细打量，又像是躲开灼目日光，艳唇微张，像是在挑逗自己，看自己对着这点甜头能坚持多久。

莹白指间一点红，白齿轻咬下唇。

最先吃掉的是这只草莓的尖儿，他闭上眼，似是在回味那点甜蜜，纤长眼睫投下夸张阴影，花瓣样的薄唇满足地翘起，像只偷得腥的小奶猫。

然后才把剩下的饱蘸炼乳——这次他可学聪明了——先把上面翘起的那点奶油舔掉，再把整个草莓送进口中，凹陷面颊上鼓起一点圆润的凸起。

被少年人身上充沛的阳光和艳色蛊惑，刘源甚至开始质疑这一幕是否真实。

那多汁的红浆果在咀嚼中会爆出丰沛汁液，那清凉又酸甜的味道一定很美味——少年餍足的表情可爱极了，阖上薄薄的眼皮，翘起嘴角的样子叫刘源移不开视线，可是却又开始担心，少年会在下一秒掀起眼皮，把眼波飞向呆立着的自己。

他是刘源负担不起的年轻和艳丽，他只比刘源小五六岁，却具备他永世无法拥有的随性自在，三年前的他在阴沟里翻腾，把少年人的天真坦荡抛在世故里，手指沾染过难以洗净的鲜血，拧断过脆弱的脖颈，他属于黑暗，也曾经心甘情愿的生活在黑暗里，对另一个世界的人满怀不屑。

可他那么自由，刘源在他炫目的光芒里自觉地低下头去。

从看见吴磊的那一刻起，刘源就开始渴望他无法拥有的一切，在他挣扎求生的时候被迫放弃的一切，他本以为无关痛痒的一切，都浮现在他面前，引诱他背叛自己曾经笃信的过往。

那时他还不知道自己将把“拥有吴磊”作为对过去的补偿，无望地渴求，不知道自己将在掌权后因为嫉妒不甘把吴磊也拽进地狱。

此时日光尚好，一切都还只是悬而未决的浅薄阴影。

刘源失魂落魄地往回走，满心都是那个阳光里的精灵，注定要一次次在他的梦境里翻飞，把他的人生搅得天翻地覆，直至与命运让他与那个少年纠缠不清。

他是刘源放在琥珀里的透薄羽毛，连同那天的阳光树影，草莓炼乳，一起封存着，像是那块儿时舍不得吃，最终留藏至过期变色的糖块。

命运赠予他的总是太少，逼迫他放弃的又太多，现下甚至到了他不得不把大好前程拱手相让才能活下去的地步。从小因幼弟的存在，他不得不学会放弃，不得不忍着心痛把最漂亮的浆果让给别人，还要流露出毫不在意的宽容模样，直到他被选中，成为生活在黑暗里的影子。

那些遗憾和不甘层层叠叠的围绕着他，细密针脚织成无法躲避的巨网，让他一头栽进这个名叫“吴磊”的甜蜜陷阱。

似乎隔着冰凉的玻璃瓶，刘源都能感受到阳光里的暖意和风中浮动的甜美花香，还有那风里夹杂着玫瑰的气息，甜蜜馥郁，招摇的意味浓郁得要命。刘源想起自己之前送给前女友的玫瑰，那些玫瑰不那么新鲜，也没那么饱满，只是他微薄工资勉强负担起的一点浪漫。这点廉价又真挚的浪漫只活过一晚，第二天花瓣就泛起死气一般的黑色，一点点枯萎下去。

但这些新鲜的玫瑰花香是那么浓郁，浓郁得虚假，浓郁得廉价，刘源不知偌大的玫瑰园花了多少功夫打理——是这些虚幻的花香给那个躺在亭台里的少年蒙上一层幻影，那不真实的美感因更加虚幻的背景而真实起来。

阳光在少年的脸上流淌，肤色白得晃眼，艳软的薄唇微微撅起，细软的腰腹摊在长椅上，那双漂亮的长腿百无聊赖的翘起。

这一幕在刘源的梦里频繁出现，只此一眼，便甘愿万劫不复。

吴磊从来没有这么渴望过溺死在梦境里永不醒来。

他被困在水中无法呼吸，幽深的蓝绿色包裹着他，要把他带到另一个世界，他伸手试图抓住那缕天光，但那是光，怎么可能被抓住呢，他一点点下沉，被水波裹挟着飘荡，四肢沉重无力，空气被隔绝在头顶，他在水里也睁着眼，透过模糊的水幕看到水面浮着的浅色花瓣。

他短促的醒来过一次，惨白的灯光刺得他眼睛生疼，一大颗眼泪顺着眼角往下掉，他呆呆地看着头顶的灯轮，耳边的声音模糊遥远，“他醒了——”“···药效···继续——”他就被再次强行送进黑沉梦境，再次进入水下挣扎。

吴磊是被脖子上的勒掐感唤醒的。

他伸手想把束缚解开，却发现脖子上被缠上了厚厚的纱布。

他趁着边上没有人，一步一挪的走到洗手间想看看后颈诡异的酸胀感是怎么回事。

三分钟后警报骤然拉响，吴磊打碎了镜子，试图用碎裂的镜片把被植入腺体的后颈割开。碎玻璃片把掌心割得血肉模糊，他只把脖子割开了一半就被冲进来医护按在了床上，该把门先锁上的，他被注射镇定剂时神思恍惚地想。

改造计划也是刘源亲手操办，每一道流程都和医生仔细商议，把痛苦降到最小，效果又要最好。保密协议厚得像书，礼金丰厚到令人咂舌。

每一步都完美无缺，连信香都是刘源仔细挑选过的，最接近回忆里的味道，玫瑰香味甜蜜而不廉价，娇贵而不艳俗。人工性腺是为吴磊量身定制的，他已经完全发育了，按照普通标准制造的性腺过于脆弱，哪怕只是轻咬都可能碎裂，这只腺体和人体器官无异，完全是一团有生命又不会发生器官排斥的血肉。

真是一场完美到可以被列入教科书的性别改造手术。

手术同意书上的“吴磊”二字也是一样的天衣无缝——他早早叫人备下的报告，吴磊一个月前在手机订单上签下的名字被成功盗走，堪称完美的偷天换日。

如果忽略他刚刚派人发给吴家的恐吓信和刚刚步完的杀局，坐在手术室外的长椅上，静待手术结束的刘源多像一个体贴入微的完美恋人。

-TBC

[1]吃草莓的梗源是严歌苓的某本文集(我一开始以为是 **无出路咖啡馆** 或者 **波西米亚楼** 找了找发现好像不是，可能是  **也是亚当，也是夏娃** 里的，就实在懒得找了，7、8年以前看的文集实在记不清了

原文是一个女孩 在院子里吃草莓 蘸炼乳，晒日光浴

[2]玫瑰的保质期挺长，请放心购买，刘源只是不会挑新鲜玫瑰被坑了

[3]“ 我从未见过这样阴郁而又光明的日子。”

“ 来吧，黑沉沉的夜，用地狱中最昏暗的烟雾将自己笼罩，别让我锋利的尖刀看见它所切开的伤口，别让苍天透过浓黑的夜色偷窥到这一切。”

均引自莎士比亚的《麦克白》

**预警：ABO 吴磊 刘源 刘昊然 余淮均为alpha 高H**

**非自愿X行为 绑架 囚禁 AO性别改造 暗黑 崩坏 渣6/疯批6 包括但不限于alpha吴磊怀孕等疯狂操作 NTR non-con 物化** **私设部分Alpha会有半成熟生殖腔** **18岁以下禁止观看**

**想写一篇 吴磊从头到尾都在被搞，刘源从头到尾都在发疯，刘昊然从头到尾都在危险边缘试探的文，**

试图学习漫威的优良传统，任何一章不需要看前面的章节都能懂√

**我从未见过这样阴郁而又光明的日子。**

彼时正值日暮黄昏，被高楼离间出的空隙里闪出刺目的熔熔金光，大厦的玻璃也被烧出一片发红的金黄，天际泛着透亮薄粉，絮絮地飘着点灰蓝散云，远离落日的一面还是清淡的浅蓝，白月只作一道虚影，这边却是泼彩浓艳不吝笔墨。

烧了一下午的日光此刻终于沉寂下去，只剩燥热气流还在目中无人的飘荡，吴磊沿街边慢走，被浸出一身薄汗。他看了眼手机发现余淮还未回信，心下有些不安。

他们约在了一个影院，虽然离同在城市边缘的大学城很远，但胜在有正规的 IMAX 银幕。余淮比他早下一节课就提前去了电影院，离电影开场还有大半个钟头，纵使慢慢晃过去也不会迟到，吴磊却不愿再让男友苦等，跳下公交车决定走小路抄个近道。

小巷幽深纵横，比起树影稀疏的马路边还是阴凉不少，刚刚还燥热不堪的吴磊被冷风一吹反而有点打寒颤，他没由来地想起余淮的叮嘱，“不要走小路，不安全。”低笑一声，又不是三岁小孩，抄个近道的事而已，至于那么紧张吗？

他的男友比他妈妈还啰嗦倒是真的，冬天看他吃冰淇淋都紧张兮兮，稍微少穿几件衣服打喷嚏就急得不行，吴磊偶尔生个病，他更是紧张得像个要被戳破的气球，眼泪巴巴地趴床边看着他，好像他变成了什么珍稀动物一样，保温杯里永远都是热水，幸好余淮没有往里加枸杞的习惯，不然吴磊真的会抓狂。

他心里稍微轻松了些，却听到前面有细微的呜咽。

原来是只小狗，前脚受了伤吊在空中使不了力气，他伸手摸摸它的脑袋，它还是哼哼唧唧挺亲人的样子，太傻了，比余淮还傻，吴磊弯起眉眼。他把水杯拿出来想给它喂点水喝，大夏天的，都被热得吐舌头了。

日后吴磊再回忆起这一天的时候，他想到的总是烧灼的热浪和那只趴在巷角的小狗，他是被善良天性拖拽进这个万劫不复的卑劣陷阱的，他的怜悯反而成了他步入地狱的阶梯。

实在荒唐。

这是一场出色的犯罪。

刘源精心计划了一个月，挨个堵上计划里所有漏洞，空白墙壁上钉起每个环节，丝缕红线错综交缠，蜘蛛网一样的布线最后汇集到吴磊的单人照片上，在钉子头上绕出个小小的红色死结。

巷角的监控早就坏了，一出巷子就是早就准备好的假牌照轿车，出了城区再找个隐蔽处换车，来来回回折腾几遍下来，经验再丰富的刑警也没法马上发现错漏，顺着监控挨个查看车辆去向至少也要一晚上，可是没有人报案的话，又该如何立案呢？

吴磊偶尔会在周六给家人打电话，但那也只是“偶尔”，若是年轻人周末玩累了，忘记给家人打电话不也是很正常的吗？

他给吴家准备了一个丑闻，又短期大量抛售股票，下跌后也有暗线迅速回购吸血，双管齐下，足够那群老狐狸伤脑筋了。

森森绿林的边际染上一抹黑云，在落幕烈日的染指下失去本来的颜色，变作发灰的金红，一阵风吹来，层层叠叠的叶林翻涌起来，像是一团绒绿的珊瑚，迷乱招摇。

风中泛起草木腥气和湿润水气，一场暴雨在所难免。

室内光线转暗，刘昊然半张脸被阴影染得黑灰，只剩眼睛亮得惊人，眉尾下垂，眼尾锐利，唇角捻起一点笑，在草原上潜行的毒蛇遇上专注进食的呆笨兔子时也是这样，一对金红竖瞳又专注又危险，像是对着情人下蛊，又像是要伺机咬住脆弱咽喉。

刘源关上了窗户，下楼迎接他的猎物。感应灯一盏盏地亮起来了，融成一片的苍白冷光，通向的并非是天堂。

**来吧，黑沉沉的夜，**

**用地狱中最昏暗的烟雾将自己笼罩，**

**别让我锋利的尖刀看见它所切开的伤口，**

**别让苍天透过浓黑的夜色偷窥到这一切。**

alpha 不同于 Omega ，他们的后穴在做爱的时候不会分泌大量液体作为自体润滑。刘源还没进到一半吴磊就痛得脸色煞白，整个人崩得更紧了，半边脸陷在绵软床铺里，努力压抑哀叫，可是痛苦的困兽般的喘息无法抑制住的往外冒，听起来如同情动时的呻吟，这对两个人而言都是一场折磨。只是刘源黑沉眼底现出一点欢喜，他朝思暮想的美人终于被他按进床铺里雌伏着，翘着紧致浑圆的屁股被他插入，年轻的 alpha 眼底因疼痛泛起婉转的红。

他试图挣扎，只是他刚刚被扎的那一针显然带有黑市的下流烙印，肌理分明的身体变得像 Omega 一样软弱无力，后穴也开始分泌大量淫液，生涩地顺着甬道流出。“不，不要。”他哭起来，亮晶晶的津液粘在唇角上，脸颊染上喘不过气诱发的艳红，像是害了热病。刘源亲吻他的后颈，在他颀长的脖颈上留下晦暗的咬痕，“太迟了。”他低声回答。

从他第一眼看到吴磊那刻起，命运就在他灵魂深处的阴沟里落下一个孽种。时间增长本该让它因窒息死亡，但是它同他的主人一样执迷不悟，肆意狂妄地生长起来，扭曲的爱意在不见天光的地方苟且偷生，枝叶繁茂枯朽，在凋零之前抽出新枝。

直到命运再次把吴磊送到他的跟前，让他把吴磊一并拉进深渊。

吴磊不懂他在感叹什么，只是本能地感到危险和恐惧，试图逃离年长 alpha 的桎梏。

但那终归是徒劳，刘源扯住他细瘦的脚踝，把他拖回怀里，按着他细白脖颈的力道之暴虐以至吴磊有种将要被生生掐断脖子的错觉。他觉得自己稍微反抗一下脖子就会因为此折断，于是僵在床铺里动弹不得。

刘源的手很冷，像是在冬日寒风里浸泡过，压在温软脖颈上时，他不由自主地打了个寒颤。他瑟缩起来，像是狼被咬住后颈的兔子。 alpha 的信息素在空气里交会，凛冽的薄荷味让刘源挑了下眉，被同类信息素挑衅的感觉并不好受，刘源额上青筋跳动，下意识就释放了信息素回击。

苦涩的乌木味道强势蔓延开来，现在轮到吴磊难受了。被强悍的 alpha 信息素绝对压制的不只是 Omega ，败下阵来的年轻 alpha 的腺体钻心地痛起来，原始本能让他臣服，软在床铺间不能动弹无力反抗。

刘源不知何时找出一副手铐，把他的手拷在床头，细白手指紧紧拉住冰凉的锁链，将它当做救命稻草，冰凉金属深深地勒进手腕。

吴磊被信息素压得昏沉，由着刘源往高热后穴里塞手指，刮搔盈润内壁，轻而易举地找到他的敏感点，把他弄出更多的汁水。在刘源彻底进入他的身体之前，他就被手指奸得高潮了，前端吐出青白精液，干净的床单被浸湿得一塌糊涂。

“还没被操就受不了了，”刘源咬住他通红的耳尖，在耳垂上留下尖利的齿痕，“你等会儿会被操射的。”吴磊眼眶发红，被强行唤起的情欲和被玩射了的事实让他的脑子变得很迟缓，半晌才察觉出其中的可怖意味，咬着唇无声地哭起来。

粗长的紫黑色性器捅入高热的肉穴，雪白的臀瓣间凶恶的性器来回插弄，鲜少被进入的小穴热情地吮吸着粗大肉棒，把一场强暴简化成谄媚的挽留。

在禁药的作用下，吴磊的身体开始违背主人的意志，主动渴求更多的快感。交合处被捅出淫糜水液，先前粗暴进入时在内腔留下的撕痕开始逞凶，被情液浸泡着的细小伤口冒出尖锐刺痛。只是他被操纵的身体误以为这是另一种快感，迫使他蹭在床单上的垂软性器硬了起来，前端冒出稀薄的精液，年轻的 alpha 为自己被折辱时身体的放荡反应吓坏了，又羞又怒下，肉穴绞紧。

刘源发现了他的异状，恶劣地笑起来，往他最受不了的那一点碾磨，吴磊的身体被药物蒙骗，敏感点被顶到时的剧烈反应轻而易举地出卖了他。惊惧和快感让他半勃的性器变得更硬了，直挺挺地蹭在床铺间。

刘源伸手去掐玩他的乳头，浅粉的小肉粒被恶意揉掐，殷红地肿胀起来。吴磊从来没有亵玩过的地方被刘源折腾了个遍，陌生的快感强奸着他昏沉的大脑，迫使他发出凄惨的哀叫，他想制止淫荡的身体继续向刘源求欢的媚态，想堵住自己不停发出恼人呻吟的嘴巴，可是他已然变成案板上的鱼肉，只能被情欲剖开最后一点摇摇欲坠的自尊。

刘源掐着他细腰操弄他，雪臀被撞出放荡的肉浪，后穴被肉棒贯穿的快感尖锐而疯狂，随着快感聚集层层积累，从来没有被直接操射过的年轻 alpha 尖叫起来。失控的快感和恐惧反而让他更快的迎来高潮，他被故意忽视的性器射出了浓精，被撞得来回甩动的性器一股股的淌出白精，在床单上再次留下粘腻洇湿的痕迹。

吴磊彻底失了力气，整个人趴伏进床里，只有浑圆的屁股还翘起承受顶弄，高潮中的穴肉痉挛紧缩，刘源却执拗地克制住自己不在层层媚肉的绞吸里缴械。吴磊紧闭着眼，眼泪从丰茂的眼睫中淌出，艳红小脸上布满可怜兮兮的泪痕。他的身体随着高潮的余韵发抖抽搐，刘源伸手揉弄吴磊软在床铺间的嫩红性器，没多久前端就膨胀变大，生出了结，本来是该卡在 Omega 生殖腔里的肉结被人握住把玩，对年轻的 alpha 而言是种轻薄的侮辱，吴磊哭得厉害，把下唇咬得烂红，努力不发出声音。

“还成结了，可惜这里没有 Omega 给你操。”而他也只能被刘源操，吴磊听出了年长 alpha 的恶劣嘲讽，一声委屈的哭噎溢出，眼泪从高挺的鼻梁划过，跌入床单。嫩红肉茎在刘源手里抽动了一下，像是横卧沙滩上等死的鱼在不甘挣扎。

刘源铁了心不让他好过，仔细地寻找起 alpha 肉穴深处的，废弃的生殖腔，在那个隐蔽的肉缝被他操到的时候，吴磊惊惧地挣扎起来，徒劳地扯动锁链，“不，不要，”他的脸色陡然煞白，被刺探到最深处的恐惧让他被快感麻木的神经又一次活跃起来，把他推下地狱的原始本能又把他从不堪的情欲里强行扯出来，向他发出尖利的警告。

刘源按住他紧绷的小腹，慢慢进入了那个从未被人造访过的狭小空间，恶意按压他小腹上被顶出的凸起，坚硬的性器似乎下一秒就要让他穿肠破肚。吴磊勉强抬起小腿想去踢刘源，却因失力把挣扎变成了勾缠。最娇嫩柔弱的地方被强行破开的感觉太惊悚，吴磊当即失声，太超过的快感激得大脑死机，被生生操成个呆滞的白痴美人。黑亮眼睛里水光盈盈，空茫地盯着虚空中的一点。刘源有条不紊地操进他的生殖腔，丰沛汁水从内腔涌出，温热水液再次润湿了甬道。

刘源把年轻 alpha 的生殖腔射满浓精，被操弄生殖腔的年轻 alpha 因为药力，体内又泛起二次情潮，来势汹汹的情热让他再次被操射了，他似乎主动放弃了身体的所有权，不再压抑呻吟也不再徒劳的反抗。刘源在他体内废弃的生殖腔里成结的时候，也只是打寒颤般抽搐了一下，肉欲紧实的大腿轻轻痉挛挣动，前端吐出些稀薄的精液，后穴热情地包裹着粗大肉棒，混杂血丝的淫液从烂湿的交合处慢慢淌到腿弯，生殖腔里膨起的肉结把 alpha 的小腹顶出一个小小的凸起，隔着薄薄的肚腹就能碰到。

吴磊最终在刘源抽出之前晕了过去，被射在生殖腔的上的感觉过于激烈，疲惫身体被迫进入的高潮耗散了他最后的气力。他最后射出的不再是精液而是淅淅沥沥的淡黄尿液，失禁的快感和羞耻把他直接送到了黑沉幻境。等刘源把镣铐解开时，精疲力尽的 alpha 已经阖上了眼皮，额发末端都湿透了，软软地搭在前额。刘源这时才显露出一点谨慎的爱怜，小心地亲吻他的唇瓣，用舌尖描摹他被咬出斑驳血口的莹润下唇，含吮掉腥甜血迹。

肉棒从吴磊身体里滑出，窄小的肉腔被操开了，本就半废的生殖腔彻底罢了工，任由精液被其中淌出的淫水带走，从红肿外翻的穴眼流出。吴磊的皮肤很娇气，平时稍微磕碰一下就会留下狰狞的瘀痕，现在他的手腕到腿根，每一处都慢慢浮起情色瘀痕，成了 alpha 所属物的标记。

刘源抓住吴磊的手腕，落下一吻，轻轻摩挲其上的勒痕，吴磊苍白的睡脸半陷在床单里，脆弱又乖巧，像是永远不会醒来。刘源此时才有种强烈的感觉，吴磊彻底属于他了，他终于把他带回了家。

刘源第一次见到吴磊是在一个盛夏清晨，那时太阳爬升地飞快，才八点日光落在身上就已有烧灼的刺痛。

他被带进吴先生的书房，在半小时后就又被礼貌的请了出去——刘源自知做了件蠢事，眩晕和冷汗一起泛上来，他的脑子被搅和得一团糟，于是他在某个关键的岔道口选择了错误的那一条。

这本该是件小事，只是命运把刘源引向了吴磊。

很偏的小院落，却极其丰茂地长着玫瑰，每朵花上都明晃晃地镌刻着“骄矜”二字，这可能是吴先生家里最狂放也最漂亮的一个院子。

清晨的薄雾才刚刚散去，空气里浮动着温柔的花香，刘源甚至没能意识到自己一头扎进的是是一所玫瑰园，却一眼就望见最勾人的那朵玫瑰。

十几岁的少年躺在阳光里，从刘源的角度能看见阳光让他卷曲睫毛投下的阴影。他只穿了白色衬衫和黑色及膝短裤，那双长腿并不怎么文雅的翘着，却又漂亮的令人叹惋——恐怕是姑娘都难有这样的一双腿——瘦到骨骼突起，却又没带半分病态，线条完美，脚蹬在一边的椅背上，别扭里带着点放肆的安逸劲儿。

一只手从边上的水晶盘子里摸出一颗草莓，看都不看便往旁边的玻璃小碗里蘸奶油，那粒嫩红果子被他细白手指一抵，转瞬便送进嘴中。右边脸颊上有颗小黑痣，俏皮又勾人，放荡得浑然天成。

一点白色奶油被少年于不经意间沾在唇畔，他察觉到黏腻触感便伸出鲜红的舌尖抿舔，勾起嘴角的一点乳白——总之是舔不干净唇边的那抹白的——可他又不愿意伸手抹去，不在意了一样接着往嘴里喂草莓，艳丽的汁水把唇瓣染得更加红软，这让刘源想起涂了水晶唇膏的小姑娘，但是又隐约觉得那些同他此刻的媚态不能作比。

少年指间夹着只饱蘸奶油的草莓，似是在眯着眼细细打量，又像是躲开灼目日光，艳唇微张，像是在挑逗自己，看自己对着这点甜头能坚持多久。

莹白指间一点红，白齿轻咬下唇。

最先吃掉的是这只草莓的尖儿，他闭上眼，似是在回味那点甜蜜，纤长眼睫投下夸张阴影，花瓣样的薄唇满足地翘起，像只偷得腥的小奶猫。

然后才把剩下的饱蘸炼乳——这次他可学聪明了——先把上面翘起的那点奶油舔掉，再把整个草莓送进口中，凹陷面颊上鼓起一点圆润的凸起。

被少年人身上充沛的阳光和艳色蛊惑，刘源甚至开始质疑这一幕是否真实。

那多汁的红浆果在咀嚼中会爆出丰沛汁液，那清凉又酸甜的味道一定很美味——少年餍足的表情可爱极了，阖上薄薄的眼皮，翘起嘴角的样子叫刘源移不开视线，可是却又开始担心，少年会在下一秒掀起眼皮，把眼波飞向呆立着的自己。

他是刘源负担不起的年轻和艳丽，他只比刘源小五六岁，却具备他永世无法拥有的随性自在，三年前的他在阴沟里翻腾，把少年人的天真坦荡抛在世故里，手指沾染过难以洗净的鲜血，拧断过脆弱的脖颈，他属于黑暗，也曾经心甘情愿的生活在黑暗里，对另一个世界的人满怀不屑。

可他那么自由，刘源在他炫目的光芒里自觉地低下头去。

从看见吴磊的那一刻起，刘源就开始渴望他无法拥有的一切，在他挣扎求生的时候被迫放弃的一切，他本以为无关痛痒的一切，都浮现在他面前，引诱他背叛自己曾经笃信的过往。

那时他还不知道自己将把“拥有吴磊”作为对过去的补偿，无望地渴求，不知道自己将在掌权后因为嫉妒不甘把吴磊也拽进地狱。

此时日光尚好，一切都还只是悬而未决的浅薄阴影。

刘源失魂落魄地往回走，满心都是那个阳光里的精灵，注定要一次次在他的梦境里翻飞，把他的人生搅得天翻地覆，直至与命运让他与那个少年纠缠不清。

他是刘源放在琥珀里的透薄羽毛，连同那天的阳光树影，草莓炼乳，一起封存着，像是那块儿时舍不得吃，最终留藏至过期变色的糖块。

命运赠予他的总是太少，逼迫他放弃的又太多，现下甚至到了他不得不把大好前程拱手相让才能活下去的地步。从小因幼弟的存在，他不得不学会放弃，不得不忍着心痛把最漂亮的浆果让给别人，还要流露出毫不在意的宽容模样，直到他被选中，成为生活在黑暗里的影子。

那些遗憾和不甘层层叠叠的围绕着他，细密针脚织成无法躲避的巨网，让他一头栽进这个名叫“吴磊”的甜蜜陷阱。

似乎隔着冰凉的玻璃瓶，刘源都能感受到阳光里的暖意和风中浮动的甜美花香，还有那风里夹杂着玫瑰的气息，甜蜜馥郁，招摇的意味浓郁得要命。刘源想起自己之前送给前女友的玫瑰，那些玫瑰不那么新鲜，也没那么饱满，只是他微薄工资勉强负担起的一点浪漫。这点廉价又真挚的浪漫只活过一晚，第二天花瓣就泛起死气一般的黑色，一点点枯萎下去。

但这些新鲜的玫瑰花香是那么浓郁，浓郁得虚假，浓郁得廉价，刘源不知偌大的玫瑰园花了多少功夫打理——是这些虚幻的花香给那个躺在亭台里的少年蒙上一层幻影，那不真实的美感因更加虚幻的背景而真实起来。

阳光在少年的脸上流淌，肤色白得晃眼，艳软的薄唇微微撅起，细软的腰腹摊在长椅上，那双漂亮的长腿百无聊赖的翘起。

这一幕在刘源的梦里频繁出现，只此一眼，便甘愿万劫不复。

吴磊从来没有这么渴望过溺死在梦境里永不醒来。

他被困在水中无法呼吸，幽深的蓝绿色包裹着他，要把他带到另一个世界，他伸手试图抓住那缕天光，但那是光，怎么可能被抓住呢，他一点点下沉，被水波裹挟着飘荡，四肢沉重无力，空气被隔绝在头顶，他在水里也睁着眼，透过模糊的水幕看到水面浮着的浅色花瓣。

他短促的醒来过一次，惨白的灯光刺得他眼睛生疼，一大颗眼泪顺着眼角往下掉，他呆呆地看着头顶的灯轮，耳边的声音模糊遥远，“他醒了——”“···药效···继续——”他就被再次强行送进黑沉梦境，再次进入水下挣扎。

吴磊是被脖子上的勒掐感唤醒的。

他伸手想把束缚解开，却发现脖子上被缠上了厚厚的纱布。

他趁着边上没有人，一步一挪的走到洗手间想看看后颈诡异的酸胀感是怎么回事。

三分钟后警报骤然拉响，吴磊打碎了镜子，试图用碎裂的镜片把被植入腺体的后颈割开。碎玻璃片把掌心割得血肉模糊，他只把脖子割开了一半就被冲进来医护按在了床上，该把门先锁上的，他被注射镇定剂时神思恍惚地想。

改造计划也是刘源亲手操办，每一道流程都和医生仔细商议，把痛苦降到最小，效果又要最好。保密协议厚得像书，礼金丰厚到令人咂舌。

每一步都完美无缺，连信香都是刘源仔细挑选过的，最接近回忆里的味道，玫瑰香味甜蜜而不廉价，娇贵而不艳俗。人工性腺是为吴磊量身定制的，他已经完全发育了，按照普通标准制造的性腺过于脆弱，哪怕只是轻咬都可能碎裂，这只腺体和人体器官无异，完全是一团有生命又不会发生器官排斥的血肉。

真是一场完美到可以被列入教科书的性别改造手术。

手术同意书上的“吴磊”二字也是一样的天衣无缝——他早早叫人备下的报告，吴磊一个月前在手机订单上签下的名字被成功盗走，堪称完美的偷天换日。

如果忽略他刚刚派人发给吴家的恐吓信和刚刚步完的杀局，坐在手术室外的长椅上，静待手术结束的刘源多像一个体贴入微的完美恋人。

-TBC

[1]吃草莓的梗源是严歌苓的某本文集(我一开始以为是 **无出路咖啡馆** 或者 **波西米亚楼** 找了找发现好像不是，可能是  **也是亚当，也是夏娃** 里的，就实在懒得找了，7、8年以前看的文集实在记不清了

原文是一个女孩 在院子里吃草莓 蘸炼乳，晒日光浴

[2]玫瑰的保质期挺长，请放心购买，刘源只是不会挑新鲜玫瑰被坑了

[3]“ 我从未见过这样阴郁而又光明的日子。”

“ 来吧，黑沉沉的夜，用地狱中最昏暗的烟雾将自己笼罩，别让我锋利的尖刀看见它所切开的伤口，别让苍天透过浓黑的夜色偷窥到这一切。”

均引自莎士比亚的《麦克白》


End file.
